Missing
by TheWhiteRose112796
Summary: Serenei had experienced more pain and loss than she could take in the sixteen years she had been alive, but when the person she thought would save her returns and claims his love for her once more, will she accept him or continue to dwell in the darkness? AU
1. Missing

This is my second story. YAY! I just want to warn you now that I don't like Sakura, but I try my hardest not to antagonize her. Please forgive me if I do! Also, there is lemon in this story. Otherwise, enjoy!

_'I saw the queen_

_Swam out below her star on sea beneath_

_Though I lifted up my hands to her_

_She never lifted me! Oh!_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone'_

_August 21, 199X (Whatever year you want)_

_She remembered her father stopping the car in the middle of a pier she had never seen before, her mother rushing him as he quickly stepped out of the car. She could smell the salt water from the sea and began to feel sick. She got sick easily, ever since birth. No one had known what was wrong with her._

_She had been so tired then. She had been harshly woken up by her mother before being pulled out of bed and dragged to the car in her night gown and all._

_She had asked her Papa where they were going twice, only to have her mother snap at her and force her to stay quiet. She feared her mother, only speaking to her when her mother allowed it. Her father said not a single word as he sped down road after road, away from the house that held her older siblings._

_They drove for hours until it seemed that there was nothing but dirt, sand, and an old lighthouse near the water. Her father had rounded the car and opened the door, pulling the seat belt off of her. His snow white hair was hidden under a brown cap, and it placed a shadow over his gray-blue eyes._

_He quickly lifted her from the car and made her stand in the road. She heard her mother yelling at him, rushing him along before a car would pass by._

_She had looked up at her father, a frown on her face before she smiled up at him. She had been stupid enough to think it was a game._

_No, she wasn't stupid. She had only been four and couldn't comprehend what was going on. He didn't return her smile like he always did. The quiet man's face stayed stoic as he looked down at the little girl that he was crouching before._

_He reached into his coat and pulled out a stuffed bear, handing it to the girl. She had never gotten as many toys as her siblings. Her mother said that she didn't deserve them, and she had tried to be good, but mother said she was a bad girl. She had never known why._

_"Mito, do it now!" Her mother was getting impatient. The little girl could only see the woman's snow white hair as she lowered the car's window slightly. It was one of the many things the people in her family were famous for, besides their singing. The white haired man turned away from his wife and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders._

_"Listen to me, little girl," he said, causing that dull panging in the girl's chest to start once more. She hadn't been given a name like her siblings. Her mother had refused to give her one, and being the silent child she was, she did not object._

_"You're good at counting aren't you? You always count the beats in the songs you hear." The girl nodded. She loved music. Her family played a number of instruments, but she hadn't been "talented enough" to do so. But when she was left in the large Senju manor, she taught herself to play every instrument the house held, from violins and cellos to piano or flute. No one suspected a thing. This was a number of things she had taught herself, like reading and math._

_"Then I want you to close your eyes and count to one hundred. You can do that, can't you, little one?" She smiled as she nodded. He would be proud of her when he listened to her. He nodded his head, signaling her start._

_The four year old spoke in a soft voice. "One, two three…" She didn't stop when she heard the car pull away, or when tears fell down her cheeks as she realized that she was alone but was too afraid to comprehend it. He would still be proud of her. Her mother wouldn't think she was bad anymore, and she would love her._

_Her family would love her._

_"…ninety-nine, one-hundred." Her white eyes opened and the fact that she was alone finally hit her as she fell to the ground and called for her mother, her frail, weak body wracking with sobs. There would be no answer, and she knew this as her eyes became heavy and her voice hoarse. No one was there to hear her cries, and no one was there to answer her pleas. She believed that her parents would come back for her. They always did when she learned her lesson._

_So she waited._

_And waited._

_Until her fragile body gave out and her pale skin became an ashen gray._

_Those lovers would never return._

_She hadn't noticed that she had been there for three whole days as she became sicker from starvation and was forced to drink from her hands when it rained._

_Slowly, she was slipping from the cold, cruel world._

_'Found something sweet_

_On the island with daughters of Eve_

_But through thick and thin they've gone away and only left their grief! Oh!_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone'_

_She had been woken up by an elderly woman, who looked down at her with worry etched in her face. "What are you doing here, little girl? You look so sick."_

_At this the girl began to cry, but she was dehydrated, so dry sobs racked her body. "I don't want to be called little girl anymore. I-I want a n-name! I want a real name…"_

_The woman looked up at the younger woman beside her. The nurse frowned back at the woman as they looked at the girl. What would they do with her? They both looked at the young girls boarding the ship that would take them to Oto where their orphanage was located. The girl needed help more than ever._

_The young nurse knelt before the girl, running her fingers through her messy white hair before lifting her into her own arms. She began humming, rocking the girl to the melody. The sound calmed her, and the little girl's sobs became slow panting. She must have liked music._

_"It's okay. I'll give you a name now. You have very pretty eyes that remind me of the stars, and if your hair wasn't so dirty, I bet it would be whiter than the moon. When I look at them, they seem calm and serene, yet beautiful and believing. Do you like the moon and its stars?" The girl nodded and the nurse smiled. "Then I'll name you Serenei. It means serene."_

_The little girl felt the panging in her chest leave. She had been given a name. "Serenei," she repeated slowly, causing the nurse to chuckle._

_"Come on, Serenei. You're a part of our family now."_

_'Something's missing in me'_

_Eleven years passed and Serenei's home was The Children of Eve. She had left numerous times, moving from family to family, but being away from the orphanage caused her to become withdrawn, causing the family to send her back. Her brothers and sisters stayed in the orphanage, and so would she._

_Her best friend had been Haku, a boy that appeared to be a girl, though he hated when he was mistaken for one. They did not remember how, but they had become close friends, always at each other's sides when they were needed._

_Serenei had changed from a quiet, obedient little girl to a beautiful, intelligent teen. To Nurse Tsubaki and Mother Kaede's displeasure, she had also become very popular with the boys in the orphanage. The white-haired girl was flocked by children wherever she went, causing the younger boys to drag her to their bedrooms so that she could see their few prized possessions. The workers had tried their best to keep teens of the opposite sex near that certain age away from each other as much as they could, but that didn't mean that they could stop what happened between them._

_They found that Serenei was soon accompanied by those boys near her age more and more often, and she sought their attention, wanting to rid herself of the abandonment she experienced those years ago. She had no idea of how those boys truly felt for her, wanting her to return their feelings, only enjoying their company for as long as she could._

_She soon learned of those types of relationships when she found her best friend kissing his long time crush, Zabuza, an older orphan among the group. She had known of Haku's feelings for him, but she had never known what happened between couples that truly cared for each other. She hadn't bothered the couple, but she soon thought that this was what she needed to fill the void that she had been left with._

_She changed her demeanor, showing the boys affection that they had been yearning for, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed all of their attention, everything that they could give._

_And then she met him._

_He had been silent when he first arrived, and Nurse Tsubaki introduced him as Uchiha Sasuke, a sixteen year old who would be staying there while awaiting the return of his older brother, who went to meet their future step parents in Konoha. She had felt her heart quicken each time his cold, obsidian eyes fell on her. Or the way her breath caught in her throat, telling her that he was near._

_Sasuke rarely paid her any attention, though, and this caused her to look for it elsewhere. Many of the girls she spoke to had spoken their interests to him, and most times he turned them down. She had seen many girls shed tears over the boy's denial of reciprocating their feelings. She thought then, why would she even try?_

_Serenei had felt cold eyes or her more often than usual, and she knew when she felt that familiar chill that they were the eyes of Sasuke._

_The dark haired boy had been watching her more often than usual, and he knew that he _craved_ the sight of her. Not once had she said she cared for him, and he wanted to know what it was like to chase, not be chased; to admire, not to be admired._

_He followed the girl, a shadow that she never seemed to be able to catch. He saw her as his future, everything that would become of him. She was the one that had captured his attention, and he was ready for her to realize this. For months he was her shadow, and more and more he made sure that she knew that he wanted her._

_Little by little he showed his feelings, but only in brushes, whispers, and smiles only shown for her._

_Serenei hadn't expected Sasuke to be in the room she shared with Haku, or for him to know that Haku was sharing a bed with Zabuza for the first time and wouldn't be back till morning. She also hadn't expected the kiss he placed upon her lips and her neck as he confessed his love for her._

_She had been unsure of how to respond to his feelings. She had never understood what she felt for the boy, and her heart was at array as his lips found hers once more. This kiss was longer and full of passion._

_As his hands slid down her waist and gripped the end of her shirt, she felt her wounds closing and her heart reconstructing. He was the one who would heal her._

_His love was confessed again and again as he slowly undressed her. Her blush spread as her hands went to cover her bare chest, and her innocence caused him to feel a panging in his chest as he realized: he had to protect her._

_His lips found hers once more as he, ever so slowly, removed her panties. He gently took her hands in his and pulled them away from her chest._

_He couldn't explain her beauty._

_Her skin, paler than his own, was smooth and appeared flawless, and he wanted her to stay this way, denying himself of the privilege of leaving love-bites on her neck. Her neck wasn't too long or too short, but beautifully perfect, and he found that denying himself of leaving a single mark on her neck became harder. His eyes dilated as he continued to take her in._

_Her breasts were large and robust; her perfectly pink nipples hardening as he softly ran his fingers over them. His mouth watered to taste them, but he wanted to touch and see all of her. His hands ran down her narrowing waist and his eyes followed as his fingers ran over her flat stomach. There were no flaws on her body from what he could see._

_He ran his hands up her chest before slowly palming her breasts. She was extremely sensitive, a mewl leaving her lips as his hands moved over the large mounds. The small sounds she made were more attractive than she knew. _

_Serenei spread her legs unconsciously to the boy, her knees still raised. He felt his pants tighten as his hands ran down her sides and anticipation filled his mind as her waist began to widen into hips, and soon his eyes met her core._

_Beautiful white curls covered her center, and he couldn't fight the urge to run his fingers through them. His fingers came away slightly wet from her warmth and he felt a shudder run from him to her as his tongue came into contact with his dampened fingers._

_It was the smallest taste, yet he felt as if he was already addicted to her sweet. His lips met hers once more as he felt her nervous white eyes watching him. "_It's fine, Serenei," _he said as he slowly spread her legs further. She felt a finger intruding her insides and let out a small whimper. "Sasuke," she said, her hands moving to his shoulders to push him away. His free hand held hers as he kissed her, this kiss gentler than the last. It calmed her immediately and he slowly began to move his finger against her warm insides._

_Serenei endured the pain for a while longer, adjusting to the feeling as Sasuke continued to move inside her. "Is it better?" She nodded, her eyes closed as he pecked her lips once more as he pushed another finger in. She gripped his shoulders, but this time she didn't stop him, and with his eyes on her face, he began pushing his fingers in and out of her again._

_He did the same with the third finger, until she adjusted to this all. She was tighter than he had thought she would be, and he knew that he would have to be as gentle as possible._

_Sasuke licked his lips as Serenei began to moan, the pain replaced with pleasure. He could feel her juices covering his fingers and the taste was fading on his tongue._

_He needed his liquid drug once more._

_He trailed kisses down her chest before his tongue snaked around her hardened nipple and he began sucking on it, causing the girl to arch her back. He showed her other nipple the same attention before moving his lips down her stomach before he placed a kiss on her lips down below. Serenei hadn't been expecting this as her back arched once more and she tightened around his fingers, causing her to wince._

_His free hand moved to her cheek as he tried to calm her. "Relax, Serenei. You'll like this. I swear." Sasuke moved up and kissed her once more, this time pushing his tongue through her slightly parted lips. His tongue pushed against hers, and soon she caught on, pushing her tongue against his before he made his way down once more._

_This time Sasuke pushed her lips below apart and gazed at her core. How he yearned to be inside her now, but he knew foreplay had to come first for his white-haired virgin._

_Serenei felt the first flick of his tongue on her clit and felt a rush flow through her body. She had never imagined she would be kissed down there. His tongue moved so fast that pleasure moved through her body without her comprehension and soon she felt a release that she never thought she would feel in her life._

_Serenei's white eyes stared through the ceiling as bliss ran through her body. She wanted more of this feeling._

_Sasuke kissed her lips so that she could taste the sweetness that he so craved. She flushed as he began undressing, removing his shirt and his jeans, Serenei blushed as his dark eyes never left hers and she couldn't force herself to look away. His obsidian eyes were smoldering, and when his eyes moved over her, she thought she would faint._

_He watched her as he stood in nothing but boxers, the bulge in his pants evident. She felt her breath catch as he slowly slid them off and let them join the pile of their clothing on the floor. He moved towards her and moved onto the bed, slowly moving before her._

_With shaky hands, Serenei touched her fingers to his chest before pulling back, a blush marring her face once more. Sasuke gently took her hands and pressed them to his chest. She could feel his heart beat quickening, and soon she realized that he was just as nervous as she was. She hadn't noticed because he seemed so confident with what he was doing, but she knew it wasn't his first time._

_He was nervous for her._

_His lips gently pecked hers, pulling back before kissing her once more. "I want you to touch me too, Serenei, so that you'll get used to my body, just like I'll get used to yours." Serenei nodded as she bit her lip before her hands splayed across his chest._

_Serenei ran her hands over his abs, and up his chest, noticing the way he hissed slightly when her fingers brushed his nipples. She pushed her hands into his bluish-black hair as his lips found hers once more. He continued to kiss her as her hands moved down his sides, touching his hips before slowly moving towards the front of his waist and gripping his erection._

_Sasuke hissed louder, causing Serenei to pull away, afraid that she might have done something wrong. He shook his head, taking her hands once more and leading them to his aching erection once more. Serenei watched the different emotions distort his perfect face as she touched him, feeling every inch of his length that she could._

_Soon Sasuke stopped her, kissing her as he moved her arms around his neck and kissed her. She felt him move between her legs, his erection rubbing against her waist. She loved the feeling of his bare chest against hers._

_He nipped along her jaw, and then down her neck before he moved up and began to nibble at her ear._ _It was very distracting, and she didn't notice the head of his erection moving to her core until he began to push in. She felt the pain right away and gripped his shoulders as he pushed in slightly further before stopping. He left kisses on her cheeks, trying his hardest to calm her, but he was too large. She didn't know how long she could last like this._

_"It will get better, Serenei, I swear. Just hold on to me as tight as you can. I'll share your pain." Her eyes closed once more and she exhaled shakily before nodding to him, allowing him to continue. He began pushing in once more until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. By then tears were rolling down her cheeks. He kissed them away before meeting her lips with his own._

_Serenei could feel the strength of his body as he was inside her, and she wanted his strength to keep her feeling the way she was now: complete emotionally and physically. She wanted to remember the way he felt inside of her. She only wanted him._

_She looked up at Sasuke, her eyes taking in the anticipation in his. It was torture having to wait until she was ready, but he would do it for her. "Sasuke.". His name leaving her mouth was all he needed. Slowly, he pulled out of her before pushing back in. Serenei's nails broke the skin of his shoulders as he moved in and out of her. She could feel the pain fade and send her into bliss as he began to kiss her neck, his tongue moving against her skin as he did so._

_His moans were for her ears only. She was the only one that he would show his weakness to._

_She hadn't realized the sounds she had been making until Sasuke kissed her, muffling the sounds that wantonly left her lips. He cursed as she pulled him closer, squeezing his length inside of her tighter and pushing her hips against his. _

_He had found her spot._

_He had to move faster. It would be impossible not to._

_He quickened his pace, causing Serenei to moan louder as he pushed against that spot again. "Sasuke," she moaned as he lowered his head to take her right nipple into his mouth. He rocked her with a passion that couldn't be explained as she felt something well in her stomach._

_Sasuke could feel her body shake as her orgasm neared and he held her tighter as he moved faster once more, wanting to catch up to her._

_Serenei felt emotions flood her as her spot was hit again and again until an orgasm shook her body, causing her to cry out Sasuke's name. Her dark-haired lover soon followed, moaning her name as his cum filled her, claiming her inside and out._

_Their lips met once more as Sasuke took Serenei's face in his hands. He slowly pulled out of her, holding her tight in his arms as he lay beneath her. He basked in the smell radiating from their skin. She smelt like him. She had been claimed._

_Never would she forget the words that left his lips as she fell asleep in his embrace._

_"I love you, Serenei."_

_Down here love wasn't meant to be_

_It wasn't meant to be for me_

_All is vanity underneath the sun_

_All is vanity'_

_Serenei found that his love had began to fill the void she had been left with since childhood, and when he woke her up to let her know that he needed to leave before Nurse Tsubaki found them, the kiss he left her with was one that finally ended the aching she had been suppresing._

_She had seen the worry on Sasuke's face as the blood stood out on the white sheets they had been on. He knew it was normal, but he hadn't expected so much. But seeing Serenei's eyes on his and the happiness that came with it was enough to deminish his fears._

_Sasuke had gone to his room silently and showered, as he was forced to rid himself of his love's scent. Only then did he find the letter that had been left on his dresser the night before from his brother Itachi._

_Serenei couldn't stop the smile on her lips from forming as Nurse Tsubaki helped her change her bedding. She had thought that it had been a slight accident, as Serenei had a strange menestrual cycle that came when it pleased._

_She did notice the smile the girl wore, a real one that only appeared when she was with Haku or the younger children. She did not question the girl, though she had her suspicions that something more had happened._

_Haku had returned as soon as Nurse Tsubaki left, and Serenei couldn't help but notice the way he was glowing. Had she looked like that too?_

_Haku and Serenei had made their way down the stairs when they heard people shouting goodbyes from their windows. They hadn't heard that any of the children had been adopted, but maybe they had missed the announcement._

_The sight that Serenei saw when Piper, a small gray-haired boy, took her hand and lead her and Haku out of the double doors was enough to make her heart stop._

_Sasuke was leaving._

_She had heard nothing about this, and when his eyes met hers and appeared to be completely stoic, she had to look away. Piper seemed confused at this, as Serenei was always happy for the children who found a family that cared for them, but his hand still held hers as he waved goodbye._

_Haku had noticed also, but he didn't question his friend as she patted Piper's head before turning and walking inside. He looked back at Sasuke, who's face showed a flash of pain for less than a second before becoming emotionless once more. What had happened between the two?_

_Haku followed the path his friend had taken to the sitting room, where he found her sobbing with her knees pulled to her chest. The first thing that popped into his mind turned out to be right as Serenei told him about what happened between the two of them._

_As Haku held his saddened best friend, Serenei placed her hand on her aching chest. She could feel the void opening once more, and it felt as if every pore of her body was bleeding._

_She was lost._

_Serenei's loss was soon found when Nurse Tsubaki found that the girl was sick. She knew the symptoms from experience, and she was right when she found that the girl was pregnant. Serenei had sobbed for hours on end when she found out, and Nurse Tsubaki never thought that she would see the girl appear so much like her nameless self as a child._

_Serenei had found that she had something to take her mind off of the pain she experienced every day. A child would put so much on her plate that she wouldn't have time to cry or feel sorry for herself. She found herself beginning to love the child, and she always would._

_But it turned out that she wasn't fit to be a mother._

_Her child was taken away from her a month later in the middle of the night. She had woken up to a pain in her stomach and found that blood was everywhere. She had called for Nurse Tsubaki, becoming hysteric as the blood filled her vision and left her helpless before everything faded to dark._

_Her child was no longer with her, and Serenei had fallen into a deep depression that caused all to worry for her. No one could understand how she felt. Three times she had been abandoned by those she loved with her entire being. She would never give herself away as easily as she had before._

_But then again, she doubted that anyone would want the blackened core that had once been her heart._

_As she reached reached a month before her sixteenth birthday, Serenei feigned happiness so that Nurse Tsubaki wouldn't send her to therapy with Doctor Igamashi, the man who opened the orphanage. She didn't want to relive the pain she had gone through her whole life._

_She had watched Haku's relationship with Zabuza bloom into love, and when Haku's parents came for him, she was surprised to find that they accepted the relationship he had with the older boy._

_Haku hadn't been orphaned. His parents had been fairly young when he had been born, so they had asked the orphanage they had grown up in to look after him until they could afford to take care of him. They visited the boy three times a week, never coming late and staying until visiting was over. She was happy for her friend, yet she couldn't stop the jealousy that possessed her when she saw that her friend had a family and a lover who truly cared for him._

_Nothing could stop her tears as he prepared to leave. His father was taking him all the way to Konoha, where they had opened a tea shop that was very popular. The couple could now afford to buy a home with a room for their son and would be able to afford a wedding also._

_Haku had promised to visit her when he could, though she doubted that it would be often. She was being abandoned once more, and she refused to be present when Haku would leave her. Her friend at felt his heart breaking when she wasn't there to say goodbye to him, but Zabuza had been by his side completely. He had turned eighteen, and he was free to leave the orphanage. His parents had given him a job at the shop and a place to stay, and he hadn't refused. Haku didn't want to leave his friend, but he realized that she had been pushing him away so that she wouldn't get hurt once more, and he couldn't stop her._

_Serenei found everyone vain after she had been completely abandoned, and nothing could change her mind._

_'Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lover's left me to bleed alone'_

_Serenei had spent the next few months acting as if she had no care in the world, spending her time with as many boys as she could, and soon girls were included also. The nurses could do nothing to keep Serenei from ridding herself of emotion by giving herself to anyone who would give her any attention._

_They soon made a decision. They would separate the boys and girls into their own orphanages. This was the only way to keep Serenei from accidently becoming pregnant once more, and sending them to school would increase the chances that the white-haired girl would be too busy to focus on things that she did now._

_How many times had they found Serenei alone with a boy in the orphanage, and what else could they do to stop her?_

_Did she realize that she was hurting herself even more?_

_'Something's missing in me_

_I felt it deep within me_

_As lovers left me to bleed alone_

_Something's missing in me_

_Something's missing in me'_

It's been revised!


	2. Filling the Void

"blah blah blah"= Japanese

"blah blah blah"= English

'blah blah blah,' = Thoughts (Note: will end with she said or he said or crap like that)

blah blah blah= Flashback (Note: There are no quotation marks)

'blah blah blah'= Singing

If it isn't italicized in the flashback and the person is speaking, it's Japanese too. Sorry if this confuses you more.

I am changing the "Nurse" to "Lady", sort of like "Lady Tsunade" and things like that.

By the way, the name of the son was Missing by Flyleaf. I love the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs mention in this fanfic. Serenei, the nurses, Piper, Kyo, Mizuki, Kaito, and any other OCs I might just pop in are mine!

-M-

Filling the Void

"Serenei! Serenei, you were supposed to be out of bed_ thirty minutes ago_!" Nurse Tsubaki shouted as she walked down the hall to the girl's bedroom. She didn't bother to knock and once again, found herself squealing as she stepped back from the room and shut the door.

Her hand covered her mouth as she heard footsteps moving around Serenei's bedroom. "Serenei, get Kyo out of there now!" How many times would she walk in on the girl like this? Hadn't Serenei realized that she had seen enough of the girl in bed with one of the boys from The Sons of Adam? And how did they always manage to get into The Daughters of Eve?

She heard Serenei and the boy moving around the room. Sadly Serenei wasn't the only one sneaking the boys into her room. The girls had done it more and more, some more often than Serenei. Maybe she had just done something that all the girls would do, but did so sooner.

Most of the children had been abandoned as she had, so maybe all of them were looking for that lost affection.

Serenei opened her bedroom door, one hand holding onto it and the other holding the white blanket around her naked body. She smiled, her white eyes opening before she tilted her head to the side.

"I wasn't finished yet, Lady Tsubaki—"

The green-haired nurse pushed her into the room, blushing at the state the girl was in. "Serenei, you don't look presentable at all. There is a family here who wants to adopt you into their family."

Serenei groaned as she plopped down onto her bed and shook out her messy hair. They had gone through this many times before.

"I'm fifteen, and I'm going to be sixteen in four months. Why would they want to adopt me now when I'm so close to being eighteen?"

Lady Tsubaki was rummaging through the large dresser her new school uniforms hung in. She was starting school today. She had forgotten.

"They want a daughter to be their heir." Serenei's eyebrow rose.

"Why don't they get a son then?" Lady Tsubaki blushed as she laid out the uniform on the bed.

"Well, they are a… homosexual couple, and they refuse to have a son." Serenei smiled at the way her caretaker blushed like a teenager.

"Female?" The woman nodded. "That could be interesting. Do you think they would mind if I had a few friends over every now and then, or would they prefer them to be female—?"

"Serenei!" The white-haired girl winced as Lady Tsubaki shouted her name and stormed away. It was normal for her to leave her room in such a manor. Serenei had the mouth of a thirty year old vixen.

She turned, the black robe that the workers wore over their clothes flapping about her. "I want you dressed and downstairs in twenty minutes! Understand?"

Serenei pouted. "But I need a shower. Kyo-kun does this thing where—"

"Twenty minutes!" She was out the door in a second, causing Serenei to smile, and then frown as she realized she had to rush her morning. It usually took her an hour to get ready in the morning, but since she had been greedy and took up most of her morning with Kyo, she had little time to spend pampering herself.

She showered for five minutes, blow dried her waist length white hair in seven, and styled it in another five. With three minutes to spare, she examined the school uniform.

It had a white button down three-quarter-length sleeved shirt. The skirt was black and pleated, most likely stopping knee length. The vest that went over the shirt came under her chest and was black also, though the front of it was gray, lighter than they dark gray tie. Long leggings had also been laid out, but Serenei refused to wear them.

She dressed quickly, replacing the ugly black shoes for gray gladiators that came up to just under the skirt she had rolled up that stopped an inch or two from being too short. She held on to her shoes and grabbed her bag.

She had actually spent twenty-one minutes getting ready, but it didn't matter to her as she descended the large staircase. The hall was filled with girls her age getting ready for their first day at the Konoha High School, some excited and some just as pissed as she was.

It was a private school for rich kids, and they were anything but. The orphanage had been notified by the Chancellor Minato Namikaze, and he had been happy to allow the kids in the orphanage to go to the school if they did a little work now and then.

Serenei found Lady Tsubaki in the sitting room with two very pretty women. One was blonde tall, and looked very kind. Her shoulder length blonde hair was sun-streaked and her skin was pale. She looked as if she could have been a model with her pretty green eyes and light green sundress.

The other was very tall, had short black hair and was intimidating as ever. She had gray eyes that were narrowed at the moment, and her tan skin made her look like she was in the military, especially with the camouflage cargo capris she wore with a green tank top that actually said Ninja in bold white letters.

Serenei liked the look of the couple. She entered the room and Lady Tsubaki rose, looking slightly afraid of the black-haired woman.

"This is Serenei, the girl you were talking about. I'm sure you'll enjoy talking to her." Serenei had sat down on the floor in front of the table when the woman spoke. She looked up at the nurse who looked down at her expectantly.

"What?" Lady Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at the girl before looking back to the couple.

"I'm sorry. Serenei-chan had a late start this morning, so please excuse her rudeness." The blonde woman smiled at Serenei, her demeanor changing completely.

"Really now? What were you doing last night? Did you have some boy begging on his knees?" Serenei hadn't expected this from the beautiful woman before her. Lady Tsubaki was taken aback as Serenei smiled at the blonde.

"Of course I did! It's always better when you make them beg. And I bought these cuffs that—"

Tsubaki clamped her hand over the girl's mouth, earning a glare from two white eyes. It was amazing how Serenei talked about her sex life with a woman she had met only a minute ago. The blonde was smirking as she listened to her, and Tsubaki thought that woman was pleased that Serenei dominated in the bedroom.

The black haired woman sat up, having been lounging back in the chair as if she owned the place. "Was he good?" Lady Tsubaki gasped as Serenei continued to explain her night with Kyo, a boy the nurse had raised since he was an infant, and she would have fainted at the things Serenei said he had done if she hadn't been in shock.

Serenei finished relaying the tale after stating the Lady Tsubaki had walked in and Kyo had been forced to leave. The blonde and black-haired woman were pleased to her that Serenei had gotten the boy to heed to her command, and the blonde knew that she was perfect for their family.

"Ne, Kaori," the blonde said, addressing her black-haired lover. "What do you think?" The black-haired woman smiled, her gray eyes narrowing on the blonde.

"Akihiko, what about you? I always let you go first." Serenei had thought that Akihiko was a boys' name meaning "light prince", but the blonde could pass for a very handsome male if she tried, though she would be more like Haku than an actual boy.

They had begun whispering to each other, and about a minute later they turned back to them, the blonde blushing slightly. Serenei wondered what they had been talking about as Kaori spoke.

"We want her. We'll sign the papers here and now." Serenei had to admit that this was the first family that she didn't try to break down when they said they wanted to adopt her. She would miss the orphanage, but then again, she could always visit.

Lady Tsubaki wasn't sure about this one. She couldn't imagine Serenei acting any worse than she did now, but with this couple she could only expect the worst.

"R-right away. First we have to do a background check and a few other things," she said, standing from the sofa and rushing off to her office as Akihiko asked Serenei about more of her experiences.

When she returned, Serenei was in the same position, her arms on the table as she explained her first time with a female.

"Okay," Tsubaki said, wanting to stop the girl before she got too graphic. "Here are the papers. I'll show you where to sign. If you get approved we'll alert you right away." She handed the women the papers and told them what to fill out. As they began to sign, Serenei found that they were both thirty-nine. She enjoyed their company, and she slightly hoped that they would be found eligible for adopting children.

Maybe she could get them to adopt Piper too. He was a good kid, and he respected women more than any other kid she knew. He had been afraid to get adopted and leave Serenei, who he thought would be sad to see him go. Of course she would be, but he deserved a family too. She asked them about this, and when they considered doing so, she saw Tsubaki pale at the thought of the two women raising a seven year old boy.

Serenei heard her name being called from the hall as Tayuya, a red head among one of the many orphaned children her age, appeared in the doorway.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late! Get your fat ass up already." She smiled at the adults in the room as she turned to leave. Tayuya was also one of the girls that snuck boys into her room like Serenei, only she was more..._open_ with it.

Serenei rose, smiling at the three women. "Bye, I guess," Serenei said as she grabbed her bag and shoes before joining the fifteen other girls that were fifteen or older as they slipped into their shoes.

She and Tayuya were the first ones out, having been the only ones who knew the way to the school since they had actually taken the time to go see the school. Serenei rummaged through her bag for her lip gloss as Tayuya questioned her.

"So, do you plan on actually staying with them?" Serenei peaked up at Tayuya, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. Since they were fourteen, all of the girls had sworn to stick to the orphanage because no one had wanted them from the beginning.

"I don't know…they're cool people. And I think it would be harder to get them to not want me, I mean, those chicks look psycho. I bet they'll expect anything I throw at them." Serenei had come up with different ways to get couples to take her back to the orphanage anyway she could. "I bet they would be happy if I told them I was pregnant."

Serenei's voice broke slightly after she spoke, having been so close to forgetting the baby she had lost not long ago. She acted as if it didn't happen, but Tayuya had noticed, and she wasn't hesitant to embrace the girl as they continued along.

"As long as you like them it's fine, but I'll just have to make sure that you visit every now and then, and if they're stacked we are so letting the kids run wild over there. Do you think they would have a pool? I bet they have a hot tub too!" Serenei listened to her friend ramble on as they stopped at a corner near the school. They had been told to meet the boys from The Sons of Adam before continuing on to the school.

There were seventeen boys who would be joining them, and when they were sure that everyone was there, they continued on.

Serenei did her best to keep Kyo amused as she moved her hand away each time he would try to hold her hand, and then smile at him as if she wanted him to keep trying until he caught her. As long as she could keep his attention on her she would be pleased.

Kyo was very cute, with his gray eyes, dark black hair, and slightly tanned skin, and his crooked smile was addicting. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, and just like Serenei, he didn't want commitment that she couldn't give. He understood that she didn't want a relationship now, but when she was ready for one, he would be too. He was one of the close friends she had.

As he flirted with the white-haired girl, they never realized that they were upon Konoha High's gates until Tayuya stopped them. The new students took in the school. It looked more like an indoor mall than a high school. It even had glass doors.

Tayuya and Serenei noticed that their uniforms were different also. Where the students wore gold Ks pinned to the vests, they wore silver ones, and their ties were made from a silk gold-colored material.

Talk about messed up.

Serenei frowned as Tayuya stepped forward, walking towards the main building of the school. They had to walk through the large parking lot filled with expensive cars, but Tayuya still walked as if she were going down a red carpet, and Serenei followed suit. Soon the others did the same, even when the rich kids realized that the welfare kids had arrived.

-M-

"Dear God, make it stop!" Naruto's hand covered his ears as the chorus of New Girl by New Boyz blasted through the speakers of Sakura's car. He would rather die than hear the singing of Legacy. Kiba snickered at the blonde as he and Shino watched him make an ass of himself.

"Get up, _baka_."

Naruto glared at the black-haired boy that stood before him with his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. His best friend only smirked back at him. "You like making people think you're stupid, don't you, dobe?"

Sasuke stepped to the side, dodging the rock Naruto had aimed at his head as he rose from his crouching position. "Shut up, teme! I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke's smirk widened as Naruto stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Naruto began to lunge at him before Rock Lee caught the boy in an embrace.

"Good morning, youthful friend! Isn't it a wonderful day for expressing love for our fellow friends?" Naruto struggled against Lee as the skinny boy embraced him.

"LEE'S HERE, GAARA!" Lee released the blonde he had been suffocating when he heard Kiba call to the redhead male. He looked around the large group of friends, only to have his eyes fall on a strangely smiling red head. It wasn't a normal smile he wore, but a demented one at that.

Lee's eyes widened as Gaara approached him, backing away as the red head came closer. His sea foam green eyes never wavering from his target. Neji shook his head as Gaara lunged at the boy and embraced the boy around the waist.

Lee was Gaara's obsession.

"Why don't you love me, Lee?" The stoic boy said, making him seem even weirder. "I told you I would give you anything you wanted. I have an idea. You can come back to Suna with me and we'll have nine kids that are named after the both of us. I've already started thinking of names. Like GeeGee, Lara, Laree…"

Lee couldn't be any redder as his admirer listed of names that he would have never been able to think of by mixing their two names. Shino ran his fingers through his brown hair as he watched the red head cling to the black-haired boy as if his life depended on it.

"You're scaring him, Gaara," he said.

"Shut it, Bug Boy. This has nothing to do with you." At the glare sent his was Shino lifted his hands in defeat.

Gaara wasn't usually like this. He was calm, yet he loved parties, alcohol, and bugging the hell out of people. One of his many talents was getting under people's skin.

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he lay back on his car. "Why am I here?" he muttered, wanting to be anywhere but around Gaara when he was describing the way his kids with Lee would look. He had begun drifting off to sleep when something was dropped onto his stomach.

He looked up at Temari, who had dropped her bag into his arms. "Hi, Shika, how are you? That's good to know. Of course you can carry my bag." Shikamaru was too lazy to glare at the blonde as she smiled down at him, TenTen at her side.

"You're so troublesome."

Sakura had been going through her bag making sure she had everything she need when she looked up only to find Sasuke at her side, making her shriek.

"Why do you do that?!"

"I've been standing her for five minutes now," he said, looking at her as if_ she _was crazy for not realizing that he had been by her side when he hadn't said a damned word.

"You could have made your presence known," she said blushing as his obsidian never wavered.

"I am now." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips that she soon returned.

"Ne, Sasuke! The new kids are here!" Sasuke growled at the blonde for interrupting him when he spotted the group of kids that were nearing. His eyes widened when he realized that he knew some of these people.

He remembered Kaito, a purple-haired guy that he had actually liked because he wasn't as annoying as the rest of them. There was black-haired Mizuki too, a girl who was always at Kaito's side just as she was now, only her hair had been dyed a lighter shade of Kaito's.

And he remembered Kyo, another guy he had hung out with since his first day staying in the orphanage. He was the only guy he actually considered a friend. He had never thought that he would see the boy again, nor did he think that he would see him holding that hand of a white-haired girl, making them look like a couple.

Serenei was here.

He felt his breath catch as she came closer step by step. Tayuya was making kissy faces towards them, causing Kyo to glare at her. Were they a couple now?

He couldn't be angry. He had moved on too, so why couldn't she? His fists clinched as he tried to fight his envy for the boy who held Serenei's hand, but it became stronger and stronger until it was unbearable and Sasuke thought he would—

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura stood before him, her hands on his shoulders. He nodded as Gaara finally released a flushed Lee. The boy rushed off, claiming he had to meet Gai-sensei, but they all knew that he had used the teacher as an excuse to get away from Gaara for the first time.

"Yo, Sasuke, having fun staring down the new kids? I'm sure they're just radiating with the welcoming aura coming from your glare," Gaara said, stealing the juice box Naruto had bought for himself.

The blonde began to shout at him, but then he looked at Sasuke, who looked as if he were about to murder someone.

"Do you not want them here or something? I didn't think that you would care, but then again, you are Sasuke, the bastard of all bastards." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who shrank back with a smile.

"That's not it. Just forget about it." The group was passing now. The new kids paid no attention to the people who stared or cast glares at them. Sasuke looked at them once more, just as Kyo looked his way. His eyebrow rose as he looked at him, but he did nothing because Sasuke didn't either.

The two of them looked away at the same time, and Neji wasn't the only one who noticed. When their group began going inside to get ready for class, he joined the boy.

"Do you know them?" Sasuke looked at the boy who walked beside him, noticing that he hadn't looked his way once.

"When my brother left me in Suna that one time…remember?" Neji nodded. He, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara were the only ones he had trusted enough to tell about it since he had known them since childhood.

"And the girl?" Sasuke hid his surprise. How had Neji noticed that too? He hadn't looked at her for long…at least he hoped he hadn't.

"It's nothing," he stated, daring the boy to push further. Neji only shrugged as he stopped at his locker.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke hated how Neji was the only one among their group of friends that could read him so easily, but then again, he was the same way with Neji. Once at his locker, he grabbed his bag for his first class before joining Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru down the hall.

How long had he been waiting to see Serenei again?

-M-

(A/N) I think that Chancellor sounds better than Mayor, and I couldn't make Minato President because that's the Fire Lord or whatever he is, right?


	3. Meet Your New Classmates

Go, Diego Go! is one of the best shows ever. Just had to mention that.

Gaara is more talkative in this fic as you can tell.

Disclaimer: I only own Serenei, Kyo, Kaito, Mizuki, Piper, the nurses. the little orphans (save for Konohamaru), and…Gaara's slight personality change.

-M-

Meet Your New Classmates

"_HOLY CRAP HER BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS_!" Tayuya exclaimed, causing Serenei to smack her friend upside the head.

"What if she would have heard you?" Serenei whispered harshly as they stood in line and waited for their new schedules that Principal Tsunade was handing out.

Tayuya only shrugged, looking around the office. "This place is _so_ for rich brats. I bet they think they're better than us." Serenei listened to her friend rant on about the rich kids that she didn't even know. Her friend had always been more of the laid back type, and most times she dressed in ripped jeans and colorful graphic tees with a beanie on her head. Everyone had called her a hippy since they were nine, even though half of them didn't even know what it was.

Serenei on the other hand, dressed in so many different ways that no one knew what would come next. Some days she dressed in dark t-shirts and even darker jeans with dark eyeliner and painted her nails black as if she were a Goth, and other days she wore skirts and tank tops like a freaking prep. Her closet was like a mixture of Hot Topic and Rainbows. She was diverse.

"Who's next?" Tsunade called, getting tired of having to call so many times. Serenei pushed Tayuya forward, following her into the woman's office. Tsunade looked at the girls and realized who they were right away.

"Your caretaker warned me about you two," she said causing the girls to groan. They thought they would be able to get away with their pranks for at least a little while. "She tells me the both of you are bright, but I'll still keep an eye on you." She handed them their schedules and maps before dismissing them.

They were happy to find that they had the same schedule. Tsunade must have done it purposefully so that she would know that if they were together, they started the trouble.

"Hey, where do you two go first?" Kyo joined them, having been waiting for the two girls.

"Kakashi-sensei," Tayuya answered. "We have AP classes 'cause we're smart like that." She sent a smug smile to Kyo. He smiled also, stepping forward.

"Oh really now? Don't get such a big head because I have AP classes too." Tayuya pouted, and then stuck her tongue at him, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him, playfully glaring at Serenei as she made a face at her.

Kyo compared their schedules. "We have Language Arts, Japanese History, Home Economics, Calculus AB, Literature, and Gym together." He smiled at Serenei, causing her to return it before he motioned for them to lead the way. Serenei had always been good at reading maps. When they were children and Lady Tsubaki would convince them to play pirates by hiding candy somewhere in the orphanage (they did nothing without a prerogative), Serenei was always captain because she knew what to do and where to go.

She followed the map, realizing how big the school was because the paper had appeared to be the size of their schedule, but it was tri-folded. Serenei huffed as they finally found the room that they belonged in.

They were all on the same floor fortunately, so they saw their fellow orphans waiting outside the doors of their respective classrooms. Serenei and Tayuya joined Kaito and Mizuki, and then took the opportunity to count and make sure that no one had gotten left behind. They always looked out for each other because they were family. Luckily, everyone was in groups of threes or fours, so no one was in a class to fend for themselves. Once they were pleased to find that everyone was there, they each knocked on the doors they stood in front of.

Soon the doors opened one by one, and the orphans entered their new classroom, except for the door she Tayuya, and Kyo stood before. Serenei looked behind her at Kyo, who had his hands in his pockets as he shrugged.

"Maybe the teacher is late," he said. Mizuki, as silent as ever, nodded, her pale lavender eyes appearing lighter with her slightly darker hair.

Kaito sighed, wounding his arm around Mizuki's waist, the leather of their matching jackets rubbing against each other. "We could sneak off somewhere. Right, Zuki?" The girl nodded once more, smiling at her long-time boyfriend. Serenei didn't know how long they had been together, but she remembered that they had always been by each other's side when they were kids. Even when they played hide and seek the two would be "it" together.

Serenei placed her ear to the door. "It doesn't sound like a lectures going on. Maybe we should just go in?" Tayuya groaned and rested her weight on her friend, draping her arms over her shoulders.

"Why are you being so boring today, Serenei? Let's go spray paint on lockers or force Kyo to go break into a teacher's car so we can go somewhere. Don't you wanna try that new banana Pocky?" Serenei's mouth watered at the thought as Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake wallet filled with things he used as a child to pick locks. Hair pins, needles, broken nail files; anything you can think of.

Serenei loved sweets. They were one of the few things she was obsessed with. Tayuya smiled as she began to think she won and nodded to Kyo, who was examining the nail file he held as he nodded back. He smiled, as he hadn't been able to use it in a while. Everyone had something that made them a criminal. Tayuya had her spray paint, tiny bottles were tucked into the beanie she wore on her head; Serenei had a Swiss army knife and Sharpies, using them to defile things with her drawings and writings; Kaito and Mizuki were good at making their own smoke bombs and things alike. They were strong enough to fill a three bedroom house. All they needed were old fire crackers and "secret material" and they were good to go.

As Kyo thought about the cars he had seen in the teachers' parking lot a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

His eyes widened before he turned and smiled, hiding his hands behind his back. Principal Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'll take those criminal items you have there," she said. Kyo frowned as he handed it over. "And the rest of you too." Serenei frowned as Tsunade pulled a drawstring bag out of her coat pocket and held it open for them.

Kaito and Mizuki put theirs in first, knowing that theirs could be easily replaced. Kyo followed hesitantly with a second wallet. He had made them out of household objects. It wasn't that much of a deal. Serenei pouted as she reached into the pocket of her bag and pulled out a bag full of multicolored sharpies an her pink Swiss army knife. They all looked at Tayuya expectantly.

The red head finally gave in, pulling off her beanie and pouring the tiny spray paint bottles inside. When she replaced her beanie, Tsunade looked at her expectantly. Tayuya groaned as she pulled bottles out of her bra, shoes, and shirt until Tsunade was satisfied. She thought she had gotten away with the large bottle she had in her bag, but Tsunade grabbed it right away.

"Let's go inside. Your teacher is running late, as always." The last part was mumbled under her breath as she opened the door.

The class went silent as she entered, the group following her unwillingly. Kyo felt exposed without his pick-lock items, and his hand was itching to get it back.

They watched Principal Tsunade place the bag in the desk drawer on her right, locking it before stepping away and looking up at the class.

"These are a few of your new classmates," she said, causing Serenei and her friends to realize that there were actually other people there. Her eyes glanced over them quickly before looking at a pouting Tayuya, so she didn't notice Sasuke sitting in the back row with Naruto and his friends. He watched her closely as Tsunade took her time introducing them.

"The chancellor himself allowed them to be here today, so I expect you to treat them with respect. This is Serenei, Tayuya, Mizuki, Kyo, and Kaito. Give them a warm welcome while I go find out where the hell your teacher is." She left the room, leaving the five students at the front of the room.

Kyo looked around in the crowd, his eyes falling on Sasuke. He nudged Kaito before nodding towards the boy, and as soon as Kaito saw him, he smiled.

"It's Sasuke," Kaito whispered, being sure that the girls didn't hear. Sasuke had been talking to the guy with the messy ponytail next to him before he felt as if he were being watched. When he turned and found Kyo and Kaito smiling in his direction, he thought that they would come over and speak to him. Did Serenei realize that he was there to?

Kyo and Kaito waved to him, causing him to narrow his eyes at them. They had been used to it when they were in the orphanage. They looked away when Tayuya cried out.

"She took everything!" This caused the class to go silent as they looked at the red head. She glared right back at them. "What are you all looking at? I don't think staring is a warm welcome." Serenei nodded, causing the students to go back to their conversations.

Serenei frowned as she looked at her bare hands. All she had was the black nail polish on her nails. "I miss my Sharpies," she said pouting along with Tayuya. Mizuki only nodded again.

Kyo reached into his pocket. "I still have this," he said, showing them the nail file he had taken out of the wallet. Serenei smiled as Tayuya growled.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? I'm dying here! I think…that I'm going…to pass out." Serenei feigned worry as she caught her friend, Mizuki giggling as Kaito dropped his head and Kyo shook his head in disappointment.

"Let's just hurry before the teacher gets here." Kaito nodded as he followed Kyo to the teacher's desk.

Kiba watched the two boys move behind the desk. "What are they doing?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru turned to see what he was referring to. They watched as he black-haired boy examined something that glinted from the light in the room.

"They're going to break into the desk," Sasuke stated. He thought that Serenei would stop them when she noticed. She had hated anything that had to do with stealing, breaking, or hurting. When the girl glanced back at the boys who crouched before the desk, she did nothing but look back at her friend's nails as she painted them the same shade as her own.

Mizuki only giggled as her friend did so. Tayuya was peering over Kyo's shoulder, causing him to mumble at her about being in the light. She continued to rush him on, and they got into a full blown argument about her slowing him down.

Serenei ignored them as she blew on Mizuki's drying nails. The girl reminded him a lot of Hinata, having the same eyes and all, and he wondered if they were from the same family.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "How about we go meet 'em?" he asked. When he got no answer he shivered from the cold shoulder he got and continued to watch with the rest of them.

Kyo smiled when the lock clicked and Tayuya forced open the drawer, any eyes not on them finding them as she noisily pulled the bag out. Kyo pulled the bag away from her.

"Thanks for giving us away to the whole world." Tayuya stuck her tongue at him, causing him to go around her things and give Serenei her Sharpies and knife. She thanked him and he nodded before handing Kaito and Mizuki their bombs. Lastly, he gave Tayuya her bottles of spray paint. She placed them in every spot they had been hidden, and it seemed as if she memorized where each color went.

Serenei placed the empty bag back in the desk drawer and closed it. As soon as they stepped away the door slid open and Kakashi-sensei walked in. He looked at the new students before his eyes curved, showing that he was smiling under that mask.

"Sorry I'm late. I—"

"We don't need your excuses!"

"Just get on with it already!"

Serenei frowned. They were so cruel to the teacher, but he only continued to smile. Maybe this was an everyday occurrence.

"Why don't you all have a seat in the corner there? I noticed how you all like to stick together." Serenei followed the group to the seats near the window, three in the back and two in front. She finally took the chance to look around at the students and really take them in.

For the first time since she had been in the school Serenei's eyes found Sasuke, and when his eyes met hers, she felt her breath catch as she became immobile. Tayuya and Mizuki noticed the way she froze, and Kaito pulled her to the seat that was closest to the window beside him and behind Tayuya.

Mizuki and Tayuya found the reason why Serenei had frozen, and when they saw Sasuke looking straight ahead, they found a fierce feeling telling them to protect their friend.

-M-

Sasuke listened to his adoptive father ramble on and on about some pornographic book he was reading while trying not to think about Serenei. They had finished ten minutes early, and Kakashi wanted to explain in detail what happened in the last chapter.

Naruto groaned as his head hit the desk. "I'd rather not hear an old man talk about sex especially when he's dating one of my dad's friends." Kakashi and Iruka had been seeing each other for a while now. He always ended up seeing them do something he would never want to see in his life. It was like seeing his parents going at it.

"What? Scared you might be a little gay too?" Naruto growled at Kiba. All of his friends knew that there was one person he liked: Hinata Hyuga.

He was too dense to notice that she had always liked him for as long as she could remember.

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto argued with Kiba for the umpteenth time that morning. He glanced to his left, finding that four of his former friends were talking, while Kaito was plugged into an mp3. He looked up before Sasuke could look away and smiled. Sasuke looked away quickly. Why did they keep doing that?

Were they planning on doing something?

-M-

Serenei bit her lip as she concentrated on the game before her. She and Tayuya took tic-tac-toe seriously. She held her Sharpie firmly as she examined the game. If she placed the x there, she could trap Tayuya.

She smiled as she marked an x, leaving Tayuya to groan as she threw her pen down, unwilling to fall into something she knew she had already lost.

"You're a sore loser," Kyo stated, causing Tayuya to stick her tongue at him. The bell rang and they didn't rush to leave like everyone else. They only left when Sasuke was out of sight, allowing Serenei the space she needed from the boy.

The first four classes went off with a hitch, the five staying together until Kyo separated with Mizuki and Kaito while Serenei and Tayuya went to Chemistry, which they shared with Sasuke and more of his friends to Tayuya's displeasure. They then met again in Home Economics, which they also shared with Sasuke. Tayuya was becoming ticked off, and Serenei hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. It wasn't his fault that they had the same morning classes.

Lunch finally came, and Kyo and Kaito headed to the cafeteria while Serenei, Tayuya, and Mizuki headed off to the restroom. They walked the halls and laughed and played around as if they had gone to the school forever.

When Kaito stopped and Kyo bumped into the boy, he frowned when he noticed that Kaito was smiling maniacally as he stared at someone further ahead. Kyo followed his gaze to Sasuke and his group of friends.

Kyo smiled also. "Let's go," he said heading towards the group. Kaito was right behind him as they headed towards the group of friends.

Sasuke didn't notice the way his friends quieted down as the two boys approached. He had been in deep thought as Sakura stood beside him with his arm around her. His eyes were downcast until he heard that too familiar voice.

"Hi, Sasuke," the voice said, causing Sasuke to look up. Kyo smiled, Kaito doing the same. He could see the mischief in Kaito's emerald green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kyo pretended to frown as Kaito's head tilted to the side.

"Why so cold? Don't you remember us?" Sasuke's fists clenched, but he realized that they had been his friends before he left.

"How's your first day…,Kaito, Kyo?" He hadn't spoken their names in a while, and when he did he felt that familiarity he felt when he spoke Naruto's name.

"We've been fine. It turns out that Principal Tsunade doesn't trust us yet. She took my wallet." Kyo said, showing him the contents. Sasuke remembered this. Kyo had only been able to teach her to use half of the items, but he still used the knowledge he gave him every now and then.

"She took Kaito and Mizuki's smoke bombs, Tayuya's spray paint, and Serenei's knife and Sharpies. That's why I broke into the desk." Kaito and Kyo hadn't noticed the girl at Sasuke's side until then. She smiled at them, wanting to be kind to Sasuke's old friends.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kaito didn't give Sasuke a chance to answer as he turned to her. "Hi, I'm Kaito. How long have you two been dating?" Even Naruto noticed how straightforward Kaito was. The purple-haired boy never beat around the bush.

"We've been dating two months now, and I'm Sakura by the way." Kyo shrugged. She was more of a reason for him to be able to have Serenei to himself.

This earned an introduction from Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. The others hadn't come around yet. Kaito noticed something right away. He stepped closer to Hinata, causing the girl blush and back into the locker. Naruto glared at the boy as he looked closely at the girl.

"You look just like my girlfriend, only she dyed her hair purple…Do your eyes run in your family?" She nodded, causing the boy to inquire deeper. Kyo looked back at Sasuke and Sakura. He wondered how serious the really were.

"You two look nice together. I think that—"

"Kyo, Kaito," The rare voice sounded from behind them, and Kaito spun quickly, looking at Mizuki. Her pale lavender eyes narrowed before she looked at Hinata. Why had Kaito been so close to her?

"Mizuki, babe, she looks just like you! Maybe she could help us find your parents!" Mizuki's eyes softened as she realized that it had been a misunderstanding.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. She did have the eyes of a Hyuuga family member, and her dark hair must have been dyed. His eyes caught hers and she only frowned before turning and looking at the red head coming their way with a white-haired girl in tow. Kyo grabbed Kaito as he continued to question the girl.

"Leave her alone already. Let's go. Tayuya will hurt us if she sees—"

"What the hell is going on? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Tayuya held Serenei's wrist a little too tightly and the girl pulled away.

"Lady Tsubaki called. She says she talked to everyone else, and they're waiting in the cafeteria for us. Let's go." Serenei noticed the pink-haired girl with Sasuke and smiled when she noticed the girl was looking at her. She had no intention of disliking the girl. She was with Sasuke now.

"We should go too," Naruto said, putting his arm around Sasuke. Just then, Sai, Ino, Gaara, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino joined them, completing their group. "Let's head down together," Naruto suggested to Kaito, causing the boy to shrug. The blonde made him feel tired, and he wanted to stop his hyper movements as soon as possible.

Kyo remembered something then. "Ne, Serenei, I heard that you might get adopted. What are the people like?" Serenei smiled at this. She hadn't told her friends about them.

"They're two lesbians, they hate men, and they're quite curious about my sex life. I like them." Tayuya smiled as Serenei continued. "They asked me about my most interesting experiences, so Kyo was the first to come to mind. They were curious about him mostly." Kyo looked at her then. It didn't bother him one bit.

Sasuke's fists clenched as she spoke those words. So she really had been dating Kyo.

"You told them?" Kyo was just as open as Serenei was. "What did they think?" Serenei only smiled at him, causing Tayuya to burst out laughing.

"Oh, they know about Kyo's first night with Serenei! This is awesome!" Kyo didn't care. As long as he was on her mind, he was fine with it.

"They might like you, but I can't tell. I think that they might. They don't really like dominating guys, but they're thinking about adopting Piper too." Tayuya was set on embarrassing Kyo.

"What did they do when you told them that Kyo had a small dick?"

"What the hell is your problem! And why would you care unless you want to see it?"

"Oh, please, Kyo. I'm lesbo all the way!"

"What about that guy that you met at the movies?"

"Oh, you're right, Serenei. I'm bi then! Just like you!"

"Who said I was bi?"

"You did when we dated a month ago."

"Oh."

Naruto's hand clamped over his own mouth as he was forced to listen to the group walking ahead of them. Kaito and Mizuki were close behind them.

"How do they talk about sex so easily?" Kaito smiled as he continued to stroll down the hall while holding hands with Mizuki.

"It's just something that keeps us interested. Serenei and Kyo are the most open about their sex lives, even if they don't seem like it now." Sasuke listened to Kaito's explanation. He wondered how often Serenei was alone with Kyo. He had no right to be jealous, but he couldn't help it.

They were nearing the cafeteria when Serenei heard her name being called. The voice sounded familiar, and soon she found who the voice emitted from.

"Serenei was embraced by Haku, which surprised her completely. "Holy fuck," she muttered as she nearly fell over. Haku placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over. He was taller than she remembered, the same height as Kyo and Kaito, and his school uniform made him look more masculine, not to mention attractive.

She returned Haku's smile. She hadn't seen him since he left.

"I came to visit, you know, but they said you didn't want to come out of your room. I kept my promise, though." Serenei felt bad about what she did. She had hated Haku for leaving her, even though he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Haku. I was just being selfish, but I missed you. You're still my best friend, along with Tayuya and Mizuki," she added when the redhead and quiet girl began to pout. They smiled when they were included and Tayuya stepped forward.

"Are you sure you're gay, Haku? You could date at least one girl, couldn't you?" Tayuya smiled when Haku glared at her. "So, where's Zabuza?" Haku smiled. That must have meant they were still together.

"He's already inside the cafeteria. I saw the others too. They told me that you might get adopted." Serenei took her friend's arm and led him inside, telling him about her future parents as the others followed. Kaito and Mizuki were behind as their friends parted to rush off to the rest of their family.

Kaito put his arm around Mizuki as he looked at Naruto. "I guess it's time for us to part, but do not fret. We will be back to fill your minds with our sexual experiences. Goodbye for now." Mizuki giggled as her boyfriend lead her away. Sasuke watched them leave, his eyes on Serenei the whole time. She was flirting with Kyo as his arm wound around her.

He wished that could have been him, but his brother had been early, and he had been forced to leave Serenei. He had hoped that she would have come to him when she had come outside, but when she had left he realized: he should have gone to her.

He had given her no explanation or goodbye. Sakura pulled him over to their table in the middle of the room, and every minute, his eyes found Serenei with Kyo's arms tight around her.


	4. Adopting Troubles

Adopting Troubles

Serenei sighed heavily as she exited the school with the others in tow. It had been a long day, and she was ready to go home and lay down…with Kyo.

Serenei bit her lip at the thought when she saw something she hoped she wouldn't.

Sasuke making out with Sakura.

She quickly looked away, not wanting to feel the ache that came with the thought that he hadn't even given her an apology in the least.

She had given him something that she wanted to give to someone she loved, and she had been stupid enough to believe someone who never even spoke to her when he told her he loved her. She shook the thought from her head as she waited for Kyo and Kaito, who had been asked to stay after class when they ended up shredding a binder with a power saw in shop.

She looked around when Take It to the Head began to play and found that Naruto had started his orange Alpha Romeo 8C and Chris Brown began singing the chorus.

She loved that song. She wished Tayuya would come and dance with her, but she was off somewhere with Sakon, another boy from The Sons of Adam. She nearly fell from the railing she sat on when Kyo appeared before her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he moved closer to her.

"Did you miss me?" Serenei smiled.

"Maybe…it depends on how much you missed me." He smiled, reaching into his pocket.

"I stole something for you," he said pulling out a small wooden charm on a wire bracelet. It looked like a Phoenix in flight, with a blue flame instead of orange. She couldn't help but awe as he placed it around her wrist.

"This is one of the sweetest things you've ever stolen for me. Thank you." She wound her arms around his neck as his lips met hers. He pulled her closer as he moved between her legs and their tongues met. Serenei's pierced tongue pushed against his own and he couldn't help but smirk when he pulled away and she let out a breathless questioning sound.

He pressed his lips against hers once more before lowering her from the bar. "We have to stop by the primary school, remember?" Serenei had nearly forgotten. It was their week to get the little kids once school ended for them. She let him release her and sighed as he looked around the lot. Kyo's eyes fell on Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy was glaring at him over the shoulder of Sakura, who was holding him around the waist. Kyo's eyebrow rose as his gray eyes fell on his. Never had he been at the receiving line of Sasuke's most notable trait: his glare. He looked back to Serenei once more as she pulled him down once more, pressing her lips to his.

He had a hard time pulling away. Her lips were so soft, and the things she did with her tongue—

Kyo groaned as he pulled away, grabbing Serenei by the wrists so that she would stop running her fingers through his hair. She smiled at him innocently, and his gray eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that." Serenei feigned a frown, but she couldn't help but smile as she pressed her body against his and he began to do the same, only to step back and place his hands on her flat stomach.

"Touch me, Kyo! Tayuya's gonna be gone for another five minutes and I feel left out!" The few who heard this turned immediately. Kyo offered them a nervous smile before turning back to Serenei.

"You'll have to wait till we get back to your room, alright?" he whispered, not wanting to get into trouble for having Serenei strip in front of the school for him.

She pouted, nodding like a child before glancing at Mizuki and Kaito, who were making out like their lives depended on it. She snickered when Kaito's hands squeezed Mizuki's ass and she reacted by raising her leg up against his side. Why couldn't Kyo be as fun as them?

She broke the agreement and wrapped her arms around Kyo once more and attacked his neck. The boy gave him, allowing the girl do as she pleased. He wouldn't be able to stop her now. He held her closer as their lips met and she began to suck at her tongue.

"What is this, the make out corner?" Tayuya and Sakon had returned from wherever they had been, and Serenei slowly pulled away from Kyo and turned to her friend.

"How was your conference?" Kyo's arms hung loosely around her hips as she nibbled at his jaw. Sakon smirked.

"We still have a few disagreements to work out." Tayuya smiled devilishly as her arms wound around the boy.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Kyo smirked at them before standing from the railing he had been leaning on.

"We should leave now. We have to be at the primary school in ten." Serenei held tightly to Kyo before he took her hands and turned, moving her arms around his waist.

She walked beside him, her arms around his waist as they led the way out. Kaito joined them, his arm around Mizuki's waist. He noticed Sasuke watching the couple beside him.

"Bye, Sasuke. See you tomorrow." Serenei frowned when Kaito spoke, casting a glance towards her right. Sasuke was there with Sakura in his arms, and his eyes were on her the whole time. She looked away, gripping Kyo tighter for support. She felt the void in her chest growing as the thought of being around the person she had believed to love her leaving and finding another.

Serenei found herself meeting the boy's eyes and smiling. It wasn't a smile saying 'I don't need you' or 'Look at what you're missing out on'. It was a smile of kindness, one that said she accepted his choice, even though she truly didn't. She just wanted the pain to go away, and forgetting her past was the only way to do this.

-M-

"Serenei, he's not in line!"

"Yes I am, you're just not good at following the rest of us!"

"Kyo, tell her to stop stepping on my shoe strings!"

"Learn to tie your shoes and maybe I'll think about it!"

Serenei sighed as she gripped the two ropes that each kid held onto so that they wouldn't end up getting lost. Kyo held on at the end, so that the children were in between them. Piper was behind her on the right, while Kira, a blue-eyed blonde that Piper claimed to be a demon, was behind her on the left. There were five rows of kids as they walked down the wide sidewalk. Piper was humming to himself as they continued on.

Piper was a boy with shaggy gray hair and violet eyes. He was forced to wear a medical mask since he got sick so easily, and his eyes always made him look lazy, even though he was anything but. Because he got sick so easily, he had rarely been able to play or hang out with his friends. Serenei had gotten along with the boy the second he asked her if her family didn't love her like his. She had connected with the boy right away, and she didn't regret it for a second.

"Serenei-_nee_, can we get ice cream on the way back?" Narin, a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy right behind Piper, asked, causing the other kids to speak in agreement.

"I don't know, Narin-kun…I'm sort of low on cash at the moment. Maybe Kyo-_nii_ could treat all of you to an ice cream cone, and maybe later I'll share my own with him." Kyo's amusement peaked as the girl looked over her shoulder at him, her white eyes gleaming as a smile played on his lips.

"Well, let me think. There are thirty-five of you, and I have…seventy dollars right here, but I don't know if that's enough—"

"It is enough!" Piper called, causing the other children to uproar in agreement. Kyo feigned a frown.

"But how do you know?" Piper began to answer, only to have Kira speak before him.

"It's because ice cream cones are two dollars, so if you multiply two times the thirty five of us here, you get seventy dollars total." Piper growled at the girl, causing her to stick her tongue at him.

"He asked me, not you, big mouth!"

"You shouldn't have taken so long to answer!"

"You didn't even give me a chance to speak because your mouth moves faster than you can think!"

"Shut up, Piper!"

"You shut up, Kira!"

Serenei let Kyo handle this, allowing him to tell that there would be no ice cream for the two if they continued to fight. Piper and Kira stayed silent then, facing opposite directions as they continued along. Even though Piper claimed that he didn't like the girl, she thought that their relationship would bloom into something more.

When they reached the ice cream parlor, Kyo gave the man the money right away, with a big tip. "I need thirty-five ice cream cones."

The man looked worried. "Are you sure? What flavors would you like?" Just as the question left his lips, Serenei herded the children into the parlor, causing the man to gasp in surprise.

"They'll tell you what they want."

The song Piper had been humming dawned on Serenei too, and she began to hum along with him, holding his mask as he and the other children licked at their ice cream. The parlor had run out of chocolate chips by then, and Kyo had left the man a tip that could cover about a twelfth of the ice cream consumed by the kids.

Serenei smiled back at Piper as he told her about his first day of school. They had been placed in the same classrooms according to age, and they had been sat next to each other so that they would feel comfortable.

She listened to the other kids interject with their own emotions as they looked around. Serenei stopped for a second before continuing on and taking a deep breath.

Why was he everywhere she didn't need him to be?

Sasuke was up ahead, standing outside of the store with Sakura of all people. She had thought that Sasuke hated sweets, but as he accepted a stick of chocolate Pocky from Sakura, she thought that she must have heard wrong.

Serenei heard Piper calling out to her and turned, finding that he was ready to get his mask back. She stopped, turning to kneel before him and not realizing that she had stopped right before the candy store. Serenei held the boy fix his light blue mask over the lower half of his face before turning and leading them once more.

Luckily, the couple didn't notice her, and she was glad, so much that she didn't realize that Sasuke had seen her, and that when she smiled at him, he felt that she had somehow forgiven him and was willing to hear him out. That he hoped so.

-M-

"Serenei-_chan_, are you home yet? Another family is coming to see you."

Serenei sighed, glad that she locked her door this time as Kyo pulled off his uniform and left it in a pile next to hers. She bit her lip as he slowly slid down his boxers—

"Serenei," Another nurse called, "If you are in there, I think that you should send that boy home right away! Lady Tsubaki would not want to hear about this."

Serenei pouted when she realized that she had missed Kyo stripping away his boxers because of their outbursts as he began to bite at her neck. She had asked him to take her anywhere but the bed and he had been very willing. She wrapped her arms around him as he went to unclasp her bra. She ran her fingers down his abs before her fingers grasped his length, and he bit her shoulder and allowed her to stroke his fully erect cock until he forced her hands away.

She realized that he wasn't willing to heed to her command today, and she decided to let it play out as he pleased. When he slid off her panties and pushed two fingers into her right away, a moan left her lips and she went to kiss him, only to have him deny her of the kiss. White eyes narrowed as he pulled his fingers out of her and moved away.

She wanted to curse at the bastard, but when he held her around the waist and led her over to the plush chair she had in the room, she was very pleased. There was only one way that this would work: someone had to be on top.

Kyo lowered himself into the chair, stroking his length as Serenei contemplated what to do. What position would get her to cum faster?

She had no time to think about this as Kyo pulled her down onto his lap, her back against his chest. Serenei moved so that her knees were bent and her legs were behind her, spreading her legs as Kyo's hands gripped her waist and lowered her onto his nine-and-a-half inches. This was not a position that she could control.

She moaned as he slowly pushed into her, gripping the chair as his hands wrapped around her and began palming her breasts.

He set the slow pace that Serenei would have otherwise denied if he didn't have her like he did, He moved slowly, yet he pushed into her harder once he decided to push against her spot.

Serenei moaned louder as she managed to move one of his hands between her legs and he began to play with her swollen clit. She began to meet his slow grinds with her own, grinding backwards and leaning further back and meeting his lips with her own. She enjoyed how wanton she felt with her legs spread like this, her cunt displayed to every part of the room as he ran his fingers along the insides of her lips below.

Kyo knew where to touch her, kiss her, and lick her, even though they had been sleeping with each other for a week now. She didn't know that he planned on learning every way to please her physically and mentally so that she would one day be his. His lips tilted with this knowledge as she opted to kiss him once more.

A knot formed in her stomach and she needed to cum so bad. She pushed down onto his hips harder, moving his fingers to her clit and making him push down on it.

"Kyo," she moaned, her fingers playing with her nipples. Kyo, usually being silent during sex, shushed her. He would rather concentrate on the physical than speak, but now he had something to say.

"Serenei, if you cum now I'll fuck you so hard that you'll feel me wherever you go. You'll never forget how much I want you and how far I'm willing to go to keep you." Serenei's surprise was evident as the boy continued to tell her so many things that made her blush that her head began to spin. She didn't see that he had slightly mentioned his prerogative to her: to make her realize that he wanted her to himself.

Serenei felt the boy move faster inside of her. She was slightly afraid of how hard he would fuck her when that promise was made. She had never experienced this side of Kyo, but she liked it. She never thought that she would be turned on at the thought of being dominated by a strong, forceful male.

Kyo felt the girl tense as her cunt squeezed around him. His words were settling with her. He felt his stomach tighten as Serenei fought the urge to cum without him. It must have been hell as one arm held her back against his chest as he licked up her neck and the fingers of the other circled her hole that his dick heavily moved in and out of.

"Kyo, please," she moaned, feeling as if she were about to burst. He only continued to suck and lick at her neck. She felt so weak as she waited to cum on his command. Maybe she should just let him fuck her into oblivion. She shuddered at the thought, and Kyo felt it run through her whole body.

"Fuck," he groaned, feeling her tighten around him even more. He couldn't wait anymore. His final thrusts were hard and powerful, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure and pain before they came together, moaning each other's names before they were brought down from the heaven she had been so quick to reach for.

Kyo pulled out of her slowly, feeling her resistance as he did so. Serenei laid back on him heavily as his arms locked around her waist. Surely their moans must have scared the nurses away. Serenei licked her lips before smiling over her shoulder at the boy.

"I think that I might let you take over more often…maybe." Kyo returned her smile his gray eyes closing as he felt her accidently rub against his growing erection.

"Now's as good a time as any."

-M-

"So, Shino, let's talk about your sex life. I'm sure it's existent…you just never bother to talk about it like a normal guy."

Shino ignored Gaara as he watched Neji and Shikamaru play a game of go. They paid no attention to Gaara's growing irritation as he lay upside down on the sofa, his legs where his back should be. He groaned, boredom evident in his face.

"Where's Lee when I need him most? I haven't been able to molest him at all today." Kiba then jumped onto the sofa, his elbow landing in Gaara's gut.

"I'm sure Lee's happy that he hasn't had to deal with you today. You can go one day without scaring the crap out of the boy. Plus, I think he went to see Gai-sensei, so you won't be seeing him for a while." Gaara groaned even louder, the thought of Lee keeping him from strangling Kiba as Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the kitchen with enough drinks for everyone.

"Hey, Sasuke, let's talk about your sex life. How good is Saku—?"

Gaara caught the glass bottle that was aimed at his head as he smiled up at Sasuke. "I was kidding." He turned to sit up right, examining the label on the bottle. "Naruto, I didn't know your dad drinks, and this is the expensive crap too."

Naruto shook his head, taking the seat next to him. "My dad buys those for Granny Tsunade. She comes around a lot, especially since my parents decided to adopt." Naruto looked forward to having a younger sibling, but he wasn't sure if he would want a younger sister. He couldn't imagine fending for a little girl, and after all the girls he had seen with big pretty eyes and cute smiles, he knew that he come face to face with a lot of guys who liked his sister.

"Thanks to your parents Iruka and Kakashi want to adopt too," Sasuke said, opening his bottle of beer, glaring at nothing in general. It wasn't that he didn't want his adoptive parents to adopt, it was just that he didn't want the kid to become scarred for life once he accidently walks in on Kakashi molesting Iruka in one of their many not-so-secret hiding places.

"I'm lucky that I was youngest. My mom hates kids now." Gaara smiled as if he accomplished something, and for a second his friends would have believed that he was slightly insane if he wasn't the smartest students in the school.

Then again, who was to say that he wasn't.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that Naruto's dad got to everyone. My mom's thinking about adopting a kid too, and she's forcing my dad to go visit this weekend. It's such a bore," he mumbled, irking Neji as he made a final move and won the game.

Neji reset the board, marveling in the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with a younger sibling. He was protective of Hinata and Hanabi enough, and if he had another girl to care for his mind would go on overload. Shino and Choji were the only children in their families, and they were happy with that.

"So that's three of us looking forward to adopting, and I think that Ino and Sakura's parents are going too, since my mom's so good at persuading people, ya know?" Naruto was proud of the determination he got from his mom, though Sasuke said it was more like stubbornness.

"If I end up with a psycho sister I'll kick your ass, Naruto." Naruto glared at his best friend. Sasuke sent it right back before Naruto looked away begrudgingly. They decided to change the subject, and Gaara started first.

"Sasuke, your friends seem nice. I think that Temari would like Kyo. I heard he picks locks, and stuff, and she likes joy riding in teachers' cars," Gaara said thoughtfully before looking at Shikamaru, who didn't look as if he cared.

"I'm sure Temari would like him, but he's with…Serenei. That's her name, right?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought. Naruto noticed the way he nearly cracked the bottle when he spoke the girl's name. He smiled as a thought occurred to him.

"Did you like her, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the accusation.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto smiled maniacally and Gaara joined in.

"He was so hooked on this girl, Naruto."

"I bet he still likes her, Gaara."

"You two are crazy! I never said I liked Serenei. I'm dating Sakura. That's all. And even if I did, I'm sure Serenei wouldn't give a damn right now."

The room was void of sound as Sasuke's realization of what he said came into thought. All was silent.

Except for Gaara as he sang Telephone to the silence of the room.

-M-

I think that Gaara would have an amazing singing voice. In fact, I think that most of them could, but Gaara and Sasuke would be my favorites. Also, I wouldn't say that Gaara is strange. He's just complex. I don't feel that I've shown his personality fully, so I'm trying. Thanks for reading!


	5. Buuuuuuurn

There will be more Haku and Zabuza in upcoming chapters. I just realized that they were barely in any of the present chapters.

Disclaimer still applies, only adding Tori, Sori, Nurse Daisuke (Male), and every other OC.

* * *

_Buuuuuuurn_

Serenei decided that Genma was her favorite teacher.

The teacher was very open, and he had no problem talking about his relationship with his boyfriend Raidou, or how much he enjoyed being uke. Serenei loved the Literature teacher, but he creeped Kaito and Kyo out. He had no problem flirting with his students, and the two boys feared that he would end up kidnapping them or something.

Genma immediately claimed Serenei to be his favorite student, saying that Tayuya was too tough and Mizuki was too silent, making them, as he called them, "runner ups". Mizuki would only giggle when the man spoke his thoughts, while Tayuya and Serenei spoke their minds also on sex, relationships, and alcohol.

"Okay, Serenei, tell me. What is Kyo's favorite position?" Kyo shuddered, sitting on the desk behind Serenei as the girl actually pondered this. Genma sat in the desk in front of her, his chin resting on his hands as he faced her.

"Well he likes oral, so—"

"Are you seriously going to tell him!" Serenei pouted at this.

"He's our _sensei, _Kyo-_chan_."

"Then he shouldn't ask about our sex lives!"

"He's just curious!" Tayuya put in.

"You're saying it like he's a child!" Kaito intervened.

"Mizuki-_chan_ doesn't care. You would love to tell him, wouldn't you?"

"_Hai_."

"Don't go along with it, Zuki."

"_Hai_."

"No, Zuki, you're supposed to answer no."

"_Hai."_

"I think Mizuki would _love_ to share this info with me."

"Be quiet, _Sensei_! Don't listen to him, alright, Mizuki?"

"_Hai_."

"Don't tell her what to do! She can do whatever she wants!"

"Aren't you gonna stop them, Kaito? Zuki are you going to listen to them, Mizu—?"

"Shut up! _Ne_, Mizuki—"

"_Hai?_"

"Stop trying to put dirty thoughts in my girlfriend's head!"

Mizuki stood then, becoming nervous with all of the shouting and questions. She stormed away, mumbling to herself, the most speaking she had done in months. Kaito rose from his seat, going after her. She wasn't good under pressure.

"Zuki, wait!" Genma watched them leave, allowing it because there were only ten minutes left of class. Serenei frowned as she watched Kaito go after Mizuki.

"So…oral huh?"

"Will you stop already!"

* * *

Mizuki mumbled incoherently as she walked down the empty halls. She hated being pressured more than she hated tomatoes.

And she _hated_ tomatoes.

She turned the corner, only to bump into a wall of muscle. She looked up at the person before her, finding eyes like her own.

Neji looked at the girl, nearly mistaking her for Hinata until he saw her hair. His eyes narrowed on the girl, but this didn't faze her for a second.

"You, have you ever met your—"

Neji grunted when Gaara jumped on his back. "Hey, bastard, I found your book in my car, the one named after that bird."

"It's_ The Raven,_" Neji corrected, but Gaara paid him no attention as he looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hi, cutie, is this nerd bothering you?" He pushed Neji's book into his chest and continued to smile at the blonde.

"Where's your boyfriend? Did he let you come here alone?" Mizuki stayed silent as her lazy eyes moved to the kanji for love tattooed on his head.

"Your tattoo," she said simply, causing the red head to smile again.

"I've had it since I was a kid…my dad was drunk when he let me get it." The girl touched it, ignoring his words and causing the boy to stop.

He let _no one_ touch his tattoo.

The girl traced the tattoo with his fingers, causing Neji to step slightly to his left away from Gaara. Mizuki's hand dropped and the look in her eye told Gaara that she didn't know that she had made a ig mistake.

When Gaara smiled at the girl, Neji voiced his question right away. "You're not upset?"

Gaara looked at him, his sea foam green eyes glinting. "She's too cute, Neji! She's like a little kid. And she's so short too. " Mizuki heard this, and Gaara realized that she began to sulk.

Mizuki wasn't as tall as Tayuya and Serenei, being half a head shorter than them. She had a curvy build, yet the loose clothes she wore hid this, as she hated anything girly besides nail polish, long skirts, and sparkles.

She loved sparkles.

"Zuki, there you are." Kaito joined the girl, not noticing the two boys with her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? You don't have to listen to Genma-_sensei_. He's just a huge pervert…Hi."

Gaara smiled, while Neji remained stoic. Kaito looked to the brunette, taking in his eyes. "You're a Hyuga too. Do you think you could help us find her parents? She deserves it, you know." Neji looked back at the girl, who looked back at him with a stillness that caused him to feel cold.

"Actually, I was about to question her when he interrupted me." Gaara waved as if he were a child, both hands and all.

"Your girlfriends cute like a puppy." Kaito's eyebrow rose, but he did not question the boy's mentality.

"…Cool tattoo."

"Cool jacket." Kaito thought that he might actually like the guy. His arm went around Mizuki's shoulders as he addressed Neji once more.

"Mizuki's been in the orphanage since she was a baby, and the nurses said they found the both of us near Central Konoha." This was where the Hyuga family lived, and the look in Neji's eyes told them that this was where his family was from.

Neji had no idea how Hinata's father would feel if he decided to introduce them to the girl.

"Listen closely," Neji said, getting the couple's attention. "My father is going to visit The Daughters of Eve this weekend, along with Chancellor Minato and a few of his friends that want to adopt a child. You should make yourself seen then. Make sure he knows that you're there, and maybe he'll give you all the answers you need."

Mizuki didn't really care for finding her family. Her family was made up of the nurses and orphans she had grown up with. But Kaito was trying so hard to help her, and he had been since they were kids. She could still remember what he had told her when they were six.

_August 16, 200X (Any date you want again)_

_It was the day that Mizuki and Kaito had been given for their birthday, as they had been found together on this day._

_Kaito and Mizuki were seven now, and Mizuki held the teddy bear that Kaito had gotten for her present with the dollar he made each day for helping Nurse Daisuke sort the birth certificates they made for the kids they found._

_Kaito had received a box full of mini Japanese Mont Blanc Cakes that Serenei and Nurse Tsubaki had helped her make. She remembered that they were his favorites, so she could make them for him anytime he liked, though Serenei always managed to run off with one._

_When Kaito split one in half and gave her the larger half he smiled, his two front teeth missing and his purple hair a mess on his head, she couldn't help but smile with him._

"_When we're older, Zuki, I'm going to help you find your parents so that I can ask your father if I can marry you the right way. I promise."_

"Zuuuukiiiiiiiiii! Are you okay?" Mizuki looked up at Kaito as the bell rang and students soon filled the hall. Gaara and Neji had disappeared, and Kaito was smiling. His smile was the same as it was when they were kids, childishly innocent.

"We're that much closer to finding your parents. Let's go tell the others."

* * *

Serenei descended the stairs with her shirt and shorts in hands in hand, causing Lady Misa to gasp. She stopped her search for Tayuya and smiled at the thirty-five year old woman.

"Serenei, put your shirt on!" Said girl slipped into the long, loose top that hung off her shoulders, huffing like a child.

"I'm wearing underwear. It's not like I'm naked or something!" Lady Misa gave up, striding past the girl as she showed her the stretchy shorts, hinting that she was about to put them on. She was wearing her lazy clothes today. Serenei smiled at Kira as she walked past and greeted her. The girl had told her that she had a crush on Piper, and she was sure enough to tell the girl that he felt the same.

She felt refreshed, if not slightly sore from the time she spent with Kyo. She had just gotten out of the shower, and now she needed to talk to Tayuya about something important.

It was Saturday, and Lady Tsubaki had promised to let the boys from The Sons of Adam come and visit for a short while, but they weren't allowed to go upstairs. She had locked the doors once every girl had descended the stairs, making sure the other nurses searched every inch of the rooms.

"Serenei-chan, where are you? We need you to gather all the kids. We have a few visitors today—"

Serenei smiled at Nurse Chiko as she appeared from around the corner with Mizuki. The woman nearly dropped the tray of drinks she was taking to the large sitting room. Mizuki giggled as the twenty-four year old nurse set down the tray and nearly forced the girl into the short shorts.

"Ne, Mizuki, have you seen Tayuya?" The girl nodded as the nurse grabbed the tray and left the room, only smiling when her back was to Serenei. They acted as if they disliked the way the girl acted like she did, but they had gotten used to her.

Mizuki led the girl into the kitchen, where Tayuya was getting out boxes of cake mix. Serenei gasped loudly, causing Tayuya to jump and nearly drop the bag of sugar.

"How dare you try to do this without telling me!" Tayuya placed the bag of sugar down. Mizuki only sat at the bar and began to scribble on a napkin, her chest length hair falling into her face as she looked down. She usually listened to her friends go back and forth.

"You'll eat all of the sweets before we can serve them!"

"I would not!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Your butt is big enough, so stop eating all those sweets or you'll end up making the Earth fall into the Sun!"

"At least I _have _a butt_!"_

"Buuuuuuurn…" Serenei and Tayuya both looked to Mizuki when she spoke, and she blushed slightly as she peeked up at them. Serenei smiled.

"Ha."

Tayuya glared at the white-haired girl as they began to separate the different cakes they planned on making mini variations of:

Japanese Chocolate cake  
Japanese Strawberry Shortcake, or Ichigo Cake (The one cake Serenei wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole)  
Japanese Fruit Tart Cake  
Japanese Roll Cake  
Japanese Rice Cake  
Japanese Cheesecake  
Choux Cream Puffs  
Crepes  
And Kaito's favorites, Japanese Mont Blanc Cake

They had a lot of work to do before twelve-thirty, which was why every girl had been forced to get up at six in the morning.

Soon the brown eyed twins Tori and Sori joined them, also forced to take care of serving the foods. Serenei still didn't understand why they needed so much, seeing as there were only four families (including Akihiko and Kaori) adopting and four others joining in before they decided if they wanted to or not.

The girls separated the cakes two to each, letting Mizuki take care of the Blanc cakes since she refused to let the other girls touch them. "Ruin" was the only thing she said when Tayuya tried to take one of the boxes. It would be a long morning.

* * *

After Serenei was forced to taste Tayuya's Ichigo cake and tell her how much she hated it to her friend's approval, the girls set the deserts on trays and took them out to the sitting room, where a few of the other girls had cleaned up and draped the long tables with white table cloths that the food and beverages would go on.

The nurses were rushing around handing the girls the outfits that the girls had been forced to wear on formal occasions…or when rich people come to visit. The dresses were the colors of the girl's orphanage: harlequin, white, and dark green. The body was dark green with white streaks here and there, and they tied under the chest with a ribbon that was harlequin, and they stopped at the knee. The sleeves were long and the chest was square cut. They wore harlequin tights underneath them, and they had to wear a harlequin and dark green ribbon in their hair. Serenei thought the colors fit none of the girls well, as most of them didn't have hair that didn't go with green.

The nurses wore an adult version of it, stopping at their shins and never tightening anywhere since dress code for all of them was loose fitting clothes and their hair always tied back, just like the girls when they had important visitors.

Serenei groaned as Lady Tsubaki forced her into the dress, tying it as tight as possible so that she could make a perfect bow.

"Tsubaki-_chama_, you're suffocating me!" Serenei had always to pretend to say –_chama _instead of –_sama _and –_tenpai _instead of –_senpai _like she heard Mizuki say when they were kids, but it ended up sticking, and now she couldn't remember how to say the words right.

"Just hold still! Chancellor Namikaze is coming and I want him to know that his contributions to our orphanages are really worth it." Serenei rolled her eyes.

"You just want to flirt with his friend's son. I don't know why you just won't fuck him already."

"Serenei! I don't want you talking like that at all when they get here, and especially not in front of the children. Understand?" The twenty-one year old woman blushed at the thought of even talking to the young man. He was only a year older than her, yet she felt like he was much more established than she was.

Serenei shrieked as she tied the knot tightly, and on purpose. "Yes…ma'am," she said as she feigned struggling to breathe. The nurse only shook her head as she went to help the other girls. Tayuya joined Serenei, pouting about having to wear a skirt other than the one in the school uniforms. Mizuki looked fine with it, though every time she looked down at the open-toed harlequin flats, she glared at them, not once thinking that she would have to show the black paint Serenei had put on her toe nails.

Serenei had forced all the girls to paint their nails black, which was something that the nurses didn't want to happen.

"We have ten minutes before they get here. Wanna go see if the boys are here now?" Serenei nodded and followed Tayuya down the hall, Mizuki right behind her. A few of the other girls had already joined the boys who had just arrived, greeting their longtime friends.

Kyo and Kaito stood in a corner near the tables filled with sweets, Kyo trying to keep Kaito from running off with the tray of batches of Mont Blanc. The black-haired boy continued to fuss with his dark green tie. The boys wore black slacks, a black vest, a pale green long sleeved button down, and a pale green pocket hankie folded neatly in their pockets.

The girls joined them, earning a smile from Kaito. "You all look so innocent." Serenei smirked as Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, sweetheart. We're anything but." Tayuya struck a provocative pose and Mizuki's eyes narrowed on her, causing Tayuya to back away. "I was kidding, Mizuki. Calm down."

Serenei looked around at the other boys, who all seemed to be fussing with their ties. She smiled when Piper, Narin, and Kita approached her, all looking like mini men in their suits.

"Serenei-_nee_, Daisuke-_sama _says that someone might adopt us. Is that true?" Narin looked wary. He was never one to trust anyone over twenty.

"I don't know, Narin. It could happen. Why?" Kita, a black-haired boy that looked a lot like Kyo, took the initiative to answer. He had arrived a year ago, and Lady Tsubaki had gotten the boys to take a DNA test to see if they were related.

Most of the boys, young and old, gathered around them, wanting to hear Serenei's reasoning.

"Kyo-_nii_ and Kaito-_nii _agree with us when we say that they are trying to tear apart our family." Serenei's eyes narrowed on Kyo and Kaito. The boys shrank back, knowing that she would be upset with them. The older boys were always ranting about everyone having to stick together, causing the boys to not want to know what it was like to have parents who could give them their full attention, other than the nurses, who had to care for dozens of kids at a time.

"You can always visit the orphanage anytime you want, and it would be nice to have parents of your own. Don't you think?" Piper's eyebrows furrowed, showing that he was completely confused. She knew it, even though the lower half of his face was covered with a black surgical mask.

"But Sakon-_nii—_"

"Piper, sweetie," Serenei started, smiling sweetly. "The _nii-chans_ are idiots." The older boys winced as the younger boys emitted a variety of '_OH_'s here and there before separating and going their own ways.

Kyo frowned, his hands running through his hair that he must have been forced to run a comb through. "That was harsh, Serenei."

She only smiled as Daisuke-_sama _entered the room with Lady Tsubaki at his side.

They were the youngest nurses in the orphanages, and Daisuke was one of the most beautiful men Serenei had ever seen. He had carmine colored hair, crimson colored eyes, and tan skin.

And he was in love with Lady Tsubaki.

It was obvious, as he always flocked to the woman. All of the girls, even Serenei, tried to flirt with the man. Serenei couldn't explain her happiness when he said to her in the sexiest voice ever '_If only you were eighteen.'_

The man was a womanizer, getting any woman he laid his eyes on, but Lady Tsubaki resisted him. This was the reason why he chased the woman. The more she resisted, the harder he tried.

"Hi, Daisuke-_chama_," Serenei and Tayuya said attempting to get the man's attention as she leaned forward provocatively, trying her best to show her cleavage.

The man smiled sexily, his red eyes meeting hers. "Hello, Serenei-_chan_, Tayuya_-chan_. You both look lovely in your dresses." Serenei smiled at the man, and Lady Tsubaki knew exactly what they were doing.

"Girls, it's time for you to line up with the others. The visitors are only a few minutes away." Serenei pouted as Lady Tsubaki pulled her away from the carmine-haired man.

"Two more years, Daisuke-_chama_," she called, causing Lady Tsubaki to pull her faster. The man winked at the girls, causing them to sigh like a bunch of stupid preps swooning over the captain of the football team.

Lady Misa rushed into the room. "Alright, children, it's time for you to greet the guests. Line up just like we rehearsed." The kids rushed to their places in the wide hallway, while the teenagers lagged behind.

They had placed the infants and toddlers in front, children in the middle, and teenagers in the back. Boys were on the right and girls were on the left. The nurses went to their respective corners.

The clock struck twelve-thirty and no doorbell came. Everyone became exaggerated. Ten, then fifteen minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the Chancellor. Wasn't the man supposed to be on time? He was the freaking Chancellor!

Everyone had sat down where they stood. Tsubaki urged them not too, but even Daisuke and Chiko sat down. She gave in and did the same, watching Piper and Kira toss a paper ball back and forth at each other. They seemed to be writing something, and if Piper weren't wearing his mask, his blush would have covered his cheeks completely.

The doorbell sounded, and everyone rushed to stand back in place, girls fixing their dresses as if they wanted to look nice and boys straightened their ties as best as they could.

Lady Tsubaki rushed to open the door. Chancellor Minato Namikaze stepped in, followed by his family, and then his friends.

"_Konnichiwa_. Welcome to our home."

"Thanks for the wait," Tayuya added onto their chorused welcoming, causing Serenei to nudge the girl.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck, something she would have expected from a normal young man. "Sorry we're late. My son got into a bit of trouble with my wife." Their eyes fell on Naruto, who's mother had her arm around his shoulders smiling as they boy appeared a little scared.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Kushina, and my son, Naruto. The guests that are her with me are Kakashi and Iruka Hatake, along with their adopted sons Sasuke and Itachi, Inoichi and his daughter Ino, Sakumo and Sekira Haruno with their daughter Sakura, Hiashi Hyuga with his nephew, Neji, and his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, Shikaku Nara with his wife, Yoshino, and his son, Shikamaru, Tsume Inuzuka with her daughter Hana and her son Kiba, and Akihiko and Kaori. A few of us are looking to adopt, and we would like to meet all of you if that's possible.

Lady Tsubaki only smiled, taking in the faces of the families. "You can meet the children in this room here." She turned to the orphans behind her as they became irritated. "Make our guests at home, alright?"

They quickly disbanded, going into the sitting room and moving among their guests and friends.

Serenei grabbed Kyo right away and dragged him off, Tayuya, Mizuki, and Kaito following. Kaori and Akihiko stood near a window with Sekira and Sakumo, who looked as tough as they were; only the pink hair threw everything off. Shikaku and Yoshino joined them, the woman dragging her husband the whole way. Sakura and Shikamaru most of wen t to join their friends, and she was happy when only Kakashi and Iruka joined them without their youngest son.

Serenei smiled at the couple she had come for, and the women returned the smile. She gave no greeting to the people around her as she pushed Kyo forward.

"This is Kyo."

"What the hell—!"

Kaori stepped forward, smiling at the boy maniacally. "So you're Serenei's boyfriend, eh? I've heard a lot about you."

"I-I don't know if I should be afraid or not." Serenei ignored the fact the they had called Kyo her boyfriend. They were friends with benefits.

"These are my friends Mizuki, Kaito, and Tayuya. They're chill." Akihiko nodded her approval before speaking.

"They should be. None of them are boring, right?" Tayuya denied her accusations heavily as she voiced her personality.

"I'm Serenei's best friend. She acts the way she does because of me." Serenei rolled her eyes playfully at her friends.

The other couples began to feel left out as Akihiko and Kaori talked to the teens. They felt as if they were much older than it seemed. Lady Tsubaki saved them, joining the group. She looked at the teens expectantly until they all spoke at once.

"What?"

Lady Tsubaki's irritation was made known. "Introduce yourselves to the other couples." The teens did as they were said, and once they finished, Yoshino smiled.

"Have you all met my son Shikamaru? I'm sure you all would enjoy speaking with him." Kyo thought about this.

"Sasuke introduced us to him…kinda. We never actually spoke to him though." Sekira shook her head.

"Let's take you over to our kids," she said, her voice tough. "I wanna see how well you all get along." Tayuya and Serenei knew that she was contemplating adopting one of them, and they couldn't imagine living with Sakura.

Sakumo nodded in agreement. The Haruno couple looked as if they were in the military along with Kaori. They led the way to their teens, who stood away from the rest of the teens who lived in the large house.

Sakura looked up when she saw her parents coming over with a few other in tow. Yoshino went over to her son right away.

"Shikamaru, have you spoken to these kids? I'm sure you would get along with them." Shikamaru sighed, looking up at them and then her mother.

"I've met them, mom." Shikamaru didn't feel like dealing with his mom's mood swings. She was the reason why he thought women were so crazy.

Serenei heard her name being called and spotted Narin whispering from around the corner. She excused herself, walking away from the group and walking out of the room and in the corner. _All _of the kids stood around the corner, hiding from the parents.

"What are you all doing?" Serenei whispered, kneeling before the group. Piper looked around the corner, making sure no one had seen her come over.

"We refuse to meet the parents." Serenei frowned at this as Kira joined the boy.

"They want to separate our family, and we won't let them do it." Serenei sighed heavily.

"I told you before, they just want to make you a part of their families so that you can be happy. Plus, I'm pretty sure they'll spoil you with toys since they're so loaded."

She saw a gleam in each of their eyes as realization dawned on them. Kita smirked heavily. "I guess we could visit every now and then." Piper and Narin nodded.

"Let's go talk to rich people!" Serenei said raising her fist to the air. The children cheered in agreement as she turned and led them to the sitting room. The others inside the room must have heard her, because all eyes were on her as she stood in the doorway. She confidently graced them with a smile.

"They were afraid to leave the family. They're willing now…" Serenei glanced at the kids that stood behind her.

"Go talk to them already." The children disbanded behind her, entering the room. Piper stayed at her side, looking up at her with his lazy eyes.

"Yeah…I'm not going." Serenei pouted at the boy. He was so attached to her that she felt guilty about him.

"Come on, you can stay with me." She offered him her hand and he grasped it tightly, showing that he refused to let go.

She took him over to Lady Tsubaki, who called her over to where she stood with Kakashi and Iruka. Their oldest son stood with them, and she never would have imagined that the guy Tsubaki was crushing on was Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi was handsome, with eyes as dark as Sasuke's and his dark hair in a ponytail. She approached the family, only seeing Sasuke when she was right upon the couple. Her eyes met his before she turned and began to move away. Piper was confused before Tsubaki grabbed Serenei, pulling her back to the family.

Sasuke looked slightly irritated as he looked at the floor before his eyes moved to Piper. The boy's eyebrow rose when he looked up at the boy.

"Serenei…is he emo?"

…

Serenei snickered into her hand, and Kakashi smiled down at the serious boy. Sasuke only shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest. Itachi smiled at his brother, enjoying the boy's company already.

"Don't be so cruel, _Omotou. _He's just curious." Sasuke glared at him before glancing at Serenei, her hand was still over her mouth as the boy looked up at her, expecting an answer.

"I don't know…Piper. Maybe you should just…ask him," she said between snickers, causing Piper to nod. He looked up at Sasuke once more.

"Are you emo, Sasuke?" Sasuke growled, causing the boy to step back slightly before Itachi patted his head.

"He is, Piper, he just won't admit it." This caused Serenei to snicker even more. She noticed Sasuke's glare and straightened up immediately.

"Tsubaki-_chama_, Piper doesn't want to be adopted." The gray-haired boy nodded.

"They're trying to ruin our family. If Serenei isn't with me, I refuse to go anywhere." Serenei looked up at the nurse, and when their eyes met her guilt was read immediately. The nurse nodded to the girl and looked to the boy. Kakashi beat her to him as he knelt before him, his eyes creasing and showing that he was smiling.

Piper's eyebrow rose once more as he looked from the man's black eye to the red, seeing the scar going across his eyelid.

"Nice mask," Piper offered, not wanting to mention his eye.

"You remind me of myself when I was a kid. I wasn't fond of change." Piper's interests peaked at this.

"So what did you do about it?" Kakashi smiled once more.

"I kept things the same." Piper looked at the man as if he were crazy, causing the man to laugh.

"But I regretted that decision, and if I hadn't changed, I never would have realized that I wasn't attracted to women." Piper's violet eyes widened.

"So if I change I won't like girls anymore!" Serenei winced slightly as the boy began to panic, his hand tightening around hers.

"He means that you'll learn to like the things that you've been trying to avoid. Like how _you like Kira_," she said, making the boy glare at her.

"I don't like her!"

"Yes you do!" Kira called, causing the boy to blush underneath his mask. Iruka laughed, patting the boy's head.

"I think it would be nice to have you in our family." Serenei's eyes widened at this.

"No! You can't have him!" She embraced the boy, causing the boy to become confused.

"But I thought you wanted me to be—"

"I changed my mind! You'll stay with me." Lady Tsubaki winced as she gave the family a smile that she hoped wasn't nervous.

"Serenei has attachment issues. Serenei-_chan_, I'm sure that you want to go there, Serenei?" The girl stopped then, looking up at the nurse.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lady Tsubaki smiled.

"I'm sure that Daisuke-_sama_ would be upset if he finds out that you won't let Piper find a family of his own." White eyes widened as she looked around the room. Daisuke was close, Tayuya in tow as he smiled at the girl.

Serenei slowly released the boy. His eyes curved in a smile. "You have a crush on Daisuke-_sama_." Serenei stuck her tongue at the boy just as Kita ran over.

"Piper, Kyo-_nii _is showing us how to use a hair pin to unlock front doors!" Piper's eyes widened as he followed the boy out of the room. Iruka frowned and Serenei smiled as Lady Tsubaki failed to find a way to explain. She looked at Serenei expectantly.

"Kyo-_kun_'s teaching them to be thieves, Tsubaki-_chama._"

The woman clamped her hand over her mouth, smiling at the couple. "Don't worry. They won't use that knowledge if you tell them not to." Serenei smirked at the woman as she glanced at Itachi.

Kaito and Mizuki joined them, Mizuki appearing bored as she held the hand of Kaito's arm that was around her shoulder.

"Hi, Sasuke-_kun_, did you miss us?" Iruka smiled as he saw that Sasuke still kept old ties with his former friends.

"Kaito, has Mizuki talked to the Hyuga guy yet?" He shook his head.

"He's been talking to so many people that it's hard to get to him. We're trying though." Mizuki yawned, moving over to Serenei and laying her forehead against her shoulder.

"Bored," she said simply, her purple hair hiding her face. Piper looked up at Kaito, who offered him a smile.

"So, did you find a family, Piper?" The boy nodded, deciding that he liked Kakashi, though the emo boy would throw him off a little.

"I like all of them, but the emo should listen up a little." Kaito smiled up at Sasuke, who bit back a groan.

"I think so too. He should smile more. Maybe then a certain _someone _wouldn't refuse to act like he existed." Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the boy, and Serenei noticed the boy glancing at her.

"_Ne,_ Tsubaki-_chama_, when are you going to get a boyfriend? Daisuke-_chama _is never gonna get over you if you don't let him know you're not interested!" Tayuya exclaimed, joining the group. Tsubaki shook her head, giving up on the girls' obsession with the male nurse.

"Kyo, I swear, if you teach these kids how to unlock a car door again, I swear I'll hurt you!" Kyo backed into the room, his hands raised in defeat before he backed into Kaito.

He turned and smiled, his eyes falling on Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-_kun_! How are you?" Sasuke shook his head, causing Itachi to nudge him.

"I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Nice to meet you." He offered Kyo and Kaito his hands, and both boys shook them, introducing themselves quickly.

Kyo moved over to Serenei. "Your people are stalking me," he whispered glancing to his left. Serenei followed his line of vision, seeing Akihiko and Kaori glaring at the boy. He slid his arm from around her shoulder as Serenei waved to the couple.

"They're so awesome, Kyo! I bet they murder men and bury them somewhere in Suna." Itachi and Sasuke's eyebrows rose at her statement before they ignored it completely.

"Hey, Sasuke, my dad found a kid he likes." Naruto came over with a smile on his face. "His name is Konohamaru." He pointed in the boy's direction. He had a scarf around his neck that was way to long for him. Sasuke watched him as he swore to Minato that he would take his place as Chancellor and serve Konoha better than him.

"He's a lot like you. They must be crazy if they want another Naruto walking around their house. The blond glared at his best friend, and then looked to Piper and smiled.

"You must be the kid Iruka and Kakashi want to adopt. I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Piper blinked a few times.

"I don't feel like telling you that." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face fell.

"What are you, Kakashi's son, _dattebayo_!" Kakashi shook his head.

"I've never been with a woman before. He couldn't be mine." Serenei, Tayuya, and Mizuki smiled while Lady Tsubaki and the rest of the boys frowned.

"Iruka-_sensei…" _Tayuya began_. "_What's anal like?" Serenei and Mizuki nodded, and seeing that they were serious, he began to blush.

Kyo and Kaito snickered, hiding their smiles behind their hands when the nurse sent a pointed look at them.

Lady Tsubaki's mouth dropped as she looked at the girls. "I swear, you want to embarrass us all. Please excuse the girls. I don't know where they get their personalities from." Serenei nodded smugly as Minato and Kushina joined their blushing son.

"Namikaze-_sama,_ your son says that you took a liking to one of the younger children." The nurse said, causing the blonde man, who smiled a lot like his son, to grin.

"Konohamaru-_kun_ is really interesting, He reminds me of someone, _ne_, Naruto?" His son smiled and Sasuke smirked. "What about you, Iruka, Kakashi, did you find someone?"

Iruka nodded. "His name is Piper. He acts like Kakashi when he was a kid, so he took a liking to him immediately. I think that we all would enjoy his company." Sasuke stopped himself from speaking. The brat was good at insulting Naruto, but other than that he didn't like anyone who called him emo.

"Serenei-_nii_! Narin found a snake outside! It's longer than my arm!" Serenei's eyes widened.

"Really? I wanna see too!" Lady Tsubaki stopped her, calling three of the male nurses over. They herded the boys inside before going to take care of the snake.

Serenei pouted beside the woman. She had always wanted a pet snake. "Namikaze-_sama,_ how about you and your friends come with me so that we could start your paper work? I'm sure you would love to have the children become a part of your family right away." Serenei glanced at Kyo and Tayuya, who was trying to get her attention. She peeked over at them, watching Kyo, who nodded towards the opposite corner of the room.

She had wondered where Kyo had disappeared to, and when she saw him looking over the sweets that they had been demanded not to touch, Serenei nudged Mizuki. The girl looked at her with boredom still in her eyes until she saw Kaito.

They knew the boy would get in a lot of trouble if any of the nurses even _spotted_ him, and he seemed to be sulking as he looked at the tray full of Mont Blanc cakes that wouldn't be touched until the adoption papers were filled out, and only if any were left over would the orphans be able to have any. They could see the flame in his eyes as he stared at the sweets, and Mizuki knew that the boy would do something rash. She began beating on Serenei's arm silently, wanting the girl to help her think of something. Serenei winced in confusion as she received blow after blow from the girl.

The adults didn't seem to notice as their conversation continued, but Sasuke and Naruto watched in amusement before following Kyo's line of sight and finding Kaito near the table. Serenei finally managed to stop Mizuki, and she glanced at Tayuya to move over. The red head came over, moving in front of the girl as she shushed the purple-haired girl.

She silently side-stepped to her right, knowing that Lady Tsubaki would be able to notice anything she happened to do since she was a child. Kyo stepped out of her way, urging her to hurry up as Kaito moved closer to the table. She quickened her pace, making Kyo come with her as they silently rushed over to Kaito's side. Kaito was to enchanted with the smell of the sweets wafting towards him, setting his heart ablaze as he imagined holding one of the sweet—

When Kaito went to grab one of the sweets Kyo held him around his chest, which was a bad move. The boy still strained to reach the table, causing Serenei to move in front of him and grab his hands. He looked like a kid having his favorite toy taken away from him.

Serenei looked around the room, and then at Tayuya and Mizuki. Naruto was staring at them, about to raise a finger and ask what was going on before Tayuya wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and smiled, though it didn't seem as if she was choking him until the boy began to claw at her arm. Sasuke only continued to watch on as Kyo dragged his best friend away from the table.

Serenei reached behind her, grabbing one of the sweets before rushing off to the hall where Kyo had none too gently choked his friend as he dragged the boy by his neck.

Serenei looked down at the moping Kaito that looked as if he were about to die as he lay on the floor. Kyo stood over him, his hand in his hair as he looked up at her. She shook her head as she knelt before the boy and his violet eyes rolled towards her.

She moved the sweet from behind her back and displayed it to the boy, causing the idiot to sit up immediately and bump heads with her. Serenei's hand moved to her head as the boy, who's head must have been made out of iron, attacked the sweet right away.

"You're welcome, bastard," Serenei mumbled as someone rounded the corner. They looked up at Sasuke, who had Naruto, Mizuki, Sakon, and Tayuya in tow.

Mizuki approached the boy, sitting beside him as he smiled up at her. "I almost got caught, huh?" Tayuya looked at Kyo, who knelt before Serenei as he tried to move her hand away from the huge bump on her forehead.

"I swear, Kaito, you've always had the hardest head ever!" Serenei always ended bumping heads with the boy since they had first met, and each time he acted as if he didn't feel a thing. He smiled at her, his arm going around his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Serenei, but thanks for helping." The girl only rolled her eyes as Naruto shook his head.

"All that for a little cake?" Kaito's eyes widened at the boy.

"It's not just any cake! They're one of the most amazing desserts in the world, and Zuki made them, _ne, _Zuki-_chan_?" The girl smiled at him as Kyo stood, allowing the fussy Serenei to stay on the floor. He smiled at the blonde and his friend.

"Sasuke-_kun_, do you like Piper? He says he likes you, but you have to grow out of your emo phase, and he wants you to stop staring at Serenei-_chan_ because he says he's supposed to protect her no matter what." Serenei's eyes widened at the mention of him staring at her as Sasuke spoke.

"I'm not emo, and I don't think he could stop me from doing as I please. I'm going to be _his_ older brother after all, and he has no say over what I do, even if I decide to stare at Serenei for as long as I please." Tayuya's eyebrows rose as she looked at her friend that sat on the floor. The white-haired girl was smirking, though underneath it all she felt a strange feeling bubbling inside her when he said her name.

Serenei rose from the floor, moving to the mirror that hung on the wall. The bump on her head was larger than she had thought it was. She began manipulating her chin length bangs as she spoke. "It's rude to stare."

"Sometimes you can't help staring at a beautiful person." Serenei turned then, her eyes seething for less than a second, before softening to their normal, stoic depth.

"Tayuya, have you seen Daisuke-_sama_? We should find him before…" Serenei stopped as Sakura and Ino joined them, Daisuke leading them forward. It was obvious that they were inflicted with the man, and when he smiled they swooned, moving closer to the man until he stopped before them.

"Serenei, Tayuya, these girls were looking for you. I saw you drag Kaito over here, so I thought I could bring them to you." Serenei and Tayuya offered him their best smiles, causing the man to return it.

"Thank you, Daisuke-_sama_. You're so sweet," Tayuya said as Serenei nodded. He bowed slightly before turning and leaving, most likely heading for Lady Tsubaki.

Serenei and Tayuya frowned before looking to Sakura and Ino. The girls were watching after the man, causing Tayuya and Serenei to step in front of him.

"Stay away from _our_ man," Tayuya said, pointing her finger in Ino's face. Serenei joined her friend, stepping forward to Sakura.

"We've known him longer, so run to your little boyfriend and leave what's ours alone." Sakura an Ino frowned at this before speaking.

"We _have _boyfriends, and don't you think that you're a little too young for the man?" Serenei frowned. How dare they call him _old_?

"Daisuke-_sama_ is only nineteen, thank you." Shock registered on their faces. Sasuke grew irritated as his girlfriend watched the man once more. She noticed this and turned to Serenei, causing a white eyebrow to rise.

"What does your boyfriend think about your infatuation with this man?" This caused Kyo, who had silently been picking at the lock on the door leading to the stairs, to stop and look up, his gray eyes wide with surprise.

"Serenei's not my girlfriend." Sakura and everyone except the orphans were surprised at this. Ino let her confusion known.

"But you guys—"

"Are friends with benefits," Kyo mumbled, holding a hair pin between his lips as he pushed his sewing needle into the lock.

"So you guys just…" Naruto didn't have the gut to say it, at least not in front of Serenei, who looked so innocent, even though she showed that she was anything but. And to add to that, Sasuke looked to be fuming beside him, and he knew that he was upset about their confession.

"_Hai,_ Naruto," she answered for him, acting as if she were talking about candy.

"I'm pretty sure that Mizuki and I are the only couple. No one's been together longer than us, _ne_, Zuki?" The girl giggled nodding.

"There you are." Kiba sighed, joining the group with Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi in tow. Kiba put his arm around Naruto's shoulder in a friendly manor…

Before choking the hell out of the blonde.

"Guess what, Naruto! I'm getting another sister! Isn't that great!" The brunette's voice was harsh as he choked his friend. The blonde realized that this had been happening a lot lately, and he hoped that he would still be alive when he got home.

"Her name is Kira and she plans on making my life a living hell. Are you happy now?" The blonde managed to struggle out of Kiba's grasp, bumping into Sasuke in the process.

"It's not my fault! Sakura's mom told Shikamaru's mom, and Shikamaru's mom told Akihiko, and then Akihiko told your mom. It's not my fault, _dattebayo_!" Neji shook his head before looking to the couple sitting on the floor.

Mizuki looked back at him with blank eyes. "Sigh."

Serenei and Tayuya snickered at their friend's mistake. She had never understood the difference between saying 'sigh' and actually _making the sound._

Kaito smiled at his girlfriend as she lay back on the floor, ignoring the reason Neji had come.

"It seems like she doesn't want to find out who her parents are," Neji stated, causing Hinata and Hanabi to look confused. They must not have known what they had planned.

Serenei gasped moving to stand over her friend. "But, Mizuki, Kaito's promise, remember?" Mizuki and Kaito gave her pointed looks, causing her to defend herself.

"What? You wouldn't let me have one of the sweets so I was going to steal one when Kaito wasn't looking. I happened to hear your conversation…You should have shared," Serenei added, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

Kaito only shook his head. "Let's get started, Mizuki." His girlfriend sat up, saying sigh once more.

"_Hai_."

Tayuya accidently bumped into Serenei, causing the girl to groan.

"What are you, drunk?" Tayuya growled before speaking.

"Not as drunk as you probably wanted to be when you found out that you slept with Kyo."

"_Buuuuuuurn." _Mizuki's hand covered her mouth as the word slipped from her mouth, and Kyo cursed at the red head, who said she didn't have to insult Serenei just because she insulted her first.

* * *

Long chapter…few words exchanged between Serenei and Sasuke…tired…bye.


	6. Unwanted

It's been so long, but it's back! I'm trying to get back into Missing and I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

-M-

Mizuki groaned quietly as she and Kaito followed Neji to the Hyuuga elder, Hiashi having a conversation with Minato. Serenei followed them, having pulled Kyo from the door he had been "so close" to unlocking. Tayuya and Sakon followed also with Naruto and his curious friends in tow, giving Mizuki, Neji, and Hiashi a group of young onlookers.

When Neji stood before his uncle the conversation between the two men stopped, the Hyuuga teen getting their full attention.

"Uncle, there's someone here that I think that you should meet." He turned looking at Mizuki who was currently hiding behind her boyfriend's back. He smiled, taking the girl's hand and pulling her around him. Mizuki only moved around him taking small steps, keeping her face in his chest. He decided to speak for her.

"This is Mizuki. Say hi, Mizu-"

"No."

The two adults and Neji frowned while Kaito smiled nervously. "She's kinda shy around new people. She doesn't talk very much, but I found out that your eyes run in your family so..." Kaito turned the girl around, only to have her cover her eyes with her hands. Serenei and Tayuya groaned.

"Oh, Zuki."

"Don't do that."

Kaito smiled nervously once more, taking the girl's hands in his and turning so that his back was to the adults. He spoke that only she could hear him.

"Come on, Zuki. You can do this. They seem nice, don't they?" She shook her head and he agreed, seeing as Hiashi didn't seem like the type to smile much. "Okay, maybe not, but you can do this. Remember the promise? As soon as we find your parents, we're going to get married as soon as possible. I won't break my promise."

Mizuki frowned as she saw how serious Kaito was. His violet eyes were full of promise and determination and something else...love for her. She couldn't let him down now. He was so determined to find her parents, even though she didn't care for them, and she realized that after all he had done for her, she knew that this small favor would pay him back. Even if it wasn't fully.

She nodded, watching the boy light up as he turned, pushing her forward to the man. Hiashi's eyebrows rose as he looked at the girl, her eyes surprising him greatly. Neji spoke once more.

"They want to find out who her parents are, and as you can see, at least one of them has to be Hyuuga." The man looked back to the girl that was looking back at him with eyes like his own children, and he was at a loss for a second.

"Mizuki, correct?" The girl nodded, appearing as shy as Hinata. They could have been twins if it wasn't for her short frame and purple hair. "I'm not sure if it is true or not, but I have a half-brother, who I haven't seen in a while. He lives out in Oto with his wife, but he is supposed to be visiting next month for a while. He's never admitted to having a child, but I'm sure that you are not mine or my late brother's but there is a chance that you are his. You were found in Oto, correct?"

"Hai," was all Mizuki contributed, having been shrinking back from the man inch by inch until she was securely back against Serenei. He had never met a girl as shy as she was.

"I'll be sure to let you meet him. There are many more Hyuuga here, but he is your best bet. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He nodded to the girl, her pale lavender eyes glancing between him and the Chancellor before she turned and hid her face in the crook of Serenei's neck, dismissing the men and earning a laugh from Minato.

"She must be an Hyuuga if she's as shy as Hinata." The two men moved away, comparing the loudest of Naruto and the quiet demeanor of Hinata along the way. Kaito surprised his girlfriend by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air and away from the comfort of Serenei.

"We did it, Zuki! Soon we'll find out who your father is and we can-"

Kaito gently placed his dizzy girlfriend on her feet, forgetting how much she hated spinning (much more than skirts).

"Heh, sorry, babe. It won't happen again." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"You said that the last seven times." He glared at Tayuya before putting his arm around Mizuki's shoulders, smiling at his friends and the group behind them.

"Ne, Serenei, where's Kyo?" A white eyebrow rose as the girl looked around her, looking past their classmates.

"I think he's picking the lock again. I can finally get out of this crappy dress!" She and Tayuya quickly moved to the hallway, Kaito and Mizuki following closely behind the girls at their own pace.

"Let's head upstairs before somebody finds out," Kaito said to the others, Naruto and Kiba following as if they weren't practically breaking and entering. The others only shrugged, following without trying to draw attention to themselves.

They found Kyo and the others just as the black-haired teen opened the door, smiling back at the girls and the approaching group.

"Oh, Tayuya, I wanna show you all the things Kyo and Kaito stole for me!" Serenei took the girl's wrist, the two of them rushing up the stairs with each other. Kyo watched them go before looking back at the group.

"Did you all find little brothers or sisters? I heard that Piper likes you, Sasuke. Oh, and Kiba, Kira just loves you! Naruto, Konohamaru's a little violent, so I suggest you tell him that you don't plan on becoming Chancellor. Other than that, just hide anything sharp from him."

He didn't notice Naruto's stricken face as he turned back to the stairs. "These stairs are kinda creaky, so careful when you come up. Don't want to get caught, do we?" Kaito nodded.

"Nurses have the hearing of dogs here." He followed Kyo up the stairs, Mizuki following closely behind. The others didn't hesitate to follow, moving quietly up the stairs.

"Hey, Sasuke," The raven looked to his side, his eyes falling on Gaara-

When the hell did he get here?

"What are you doing here?" The raven couldn't stop himself from asking the question. He did not remember Minato announcing that the boy was here.

"I snuck in with Naruto. The blonde doesn't even know I'm here." He smiled, his sea foam green eyes creasing at the sides. "Anyways, I think that Kiba's crushing on someone here." Sasuke's eyes narrowed on his friend before he glanced at Kiba, who had been unbelievably quiet after finding out that he would have a new sister. Sasuke had thought that he had been sulking.

"He's been blushing every time this brunette chick comes around. I swear he likes her!" They reached the top of the stairs and followed Kyo and Kaito's voices, finding them at the end of the hall in the last room on the left.

"Show her to me another time," the raven said, looking around the hall.

They found the two guys watching as Serenei rummaged through a vanity in the corner, coming away with a shoe box wrapped in silk and the words "Gifts Stolen Under Risk" sewn into the top.

She moved to her black and white themed bed and looked up as they entered the room, waiting until Kyo closed the door behind them before pouring the contents of the box onto the bed.

There were a number of things, none bigger than her hand. Serenei spread them across the bed, Tayuya joining her to look at the trinkets before her. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino followed Mizuki to the girl's side, all becoming curious when they saw the jewelry she had.

Kaito sighed, moving to one of the chairs in the corner of the room. "Ne, how come the girls here don't share rooms? There are more of them, and we all have roommate." He looked around the single bedroom, his violet eyes stopping on Kyo and Sakon. The latter answered for him.

"The girls are more difficult to watch. Who knows what would happen if they were left alone?"

At this the room went silent. Tayuya and the other girls stared at the boy, the red head growling out her words.

"What would we do, Sakon?" The male raised his hands in surrender, the girls going back to the box.

Sasuke looked to Kyo, who unconsciously bit at his nail as he watched Serenei, his eyes on her exposed legs. His fists clenched at the sight. Why the hell was did he take her affection for granted?

"What's this?" Ino pulled out an ultrasound picture, the other girls moving closer whilst Tayuya and Mizuki stood stock still. Serenei had gone rigged.

"It's an ultrasound picture…of a one month old—"

Serenei took the picture from the girl's hand immediately, the whole room having gone silent. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the photo tight, her gaze downcast. Mizuki moved to her side, Tayuya looking to those who watched her.

"Get out." Serenei's words were soft yet stern, her body still shaking. The silence was nerve-racking, and no one had moved yet.

"She said 'get out'!" Tayuya's voice made the others move for the door, Kyo being the last at the door. He hesitated to leave, but when he saw the look Tayuya gave him he closed the door behind him.

He looked up to find that Sasuke waited for him.

"Sasuke…you look upset." Though he said this in his normal playful manner it didn't quite show on his face.

"She was…pregnant?" Kyo stared at him. When he got no answer he finally sighed, looking away from the male. He gave a stiff nod. "Was it yours?"

At this Kyo laughed humorlessly. "Couldn't be. I wasn't the one that took her virginity and left her alone."

The raven was left there, his eyes wide as multiple emotions shot through him. Kyo couldn't have been truthful then…

Could he?

"Sasuke,"

He looked to the stairs where Sakura stood, a frown marring her face. "We're leaving soon. Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure. He gave a nod, the girl turning when he moved her way. He cast a glance back at the closed door.

He had hurt her more than he had thought before.

-M-

Serenei hadn't been herself for days.

Tayuya sighed as she ran her fingers through Mizuki's hair, glancing at her friend at her side. She sat with her hands in her lip and her eyes on her desk, a solemn look on her face.

They had no idea how the picture had ended up in the wrong box, and her depressed state was expected. She hadn't wanted to look at the thing since she had lost the baby.

They just hadn't expected it to last long.

She looked to Kyo, who sat behind the girl. He caught the look and turned his gaze to Serenei. She listened to him most of the time.

He leaned forward, whispering softly to the girl. He got a few nods or shakes of her head, but no words had been admitted from her. It would be a while before they got her back to herself.

At the end of the class Serenei collected her things, Kyo taking the books from her. As students left the room he held her there, his gaze on her solemn face.

"We don't have to go straight back if you don't want to. We could walk around or something." She was hesitant before she nodded. He took her hand, leading her out of the class and into the hall. They were near the exit when Kyo stopped, causing Serenei to look up.

He had gone rigged at the sight of Sasuke, staring the male down.

"What's the problem?" Sasuke gave him the same look.

"There is no problem. I just came to talk to Serenei." She looked up at the male then, surprise hidden by that look on her face. He hated seeing her that way.

"Serenei…" Sasuke had so much that he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start. He looked to Kyo once more, the male still holding to the girl's hand. "I won't be long."

Kyo looked to Serenei, who appeared a number of things right now. It was just difficult to tell what. "Do you want to talk to him?" She pressed her lips, lowering her gaze. Sasuke nearly thought that she would say no.

But they caught the slight nod she gave. Sasuke relaxed slightly, though Kyo stiffened. He slowly released her hand, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I'll wait outside." She gave a nod, though her gaze remained lowered. With one last look at Sasuke Kyo walked towards the exit of the school, leaving Sasuke and Serenei in the empty hall.

Sasuke didn't know where to start. "I...I really cared about you, Serenei. You were important to me." When she said nothing he took in her soft, slightly saddened face. Kami, how difficult it was to see her like that. "I didn't want to leave. I thought I would stay longer. I hadn't expected to leave you after something so important to me happened-"

His words were cut off when he saw her eyes squeeze shut, failing at hiding tears that slipped past. Her hands covered her mouth as she sobbed quietly, causing his resolve to fall.

"S-Serenei..."

"I thought...I thought that I had finally had someone...someone that would care for me...that wouldn't judge or leave me...I needed the baby to prove that I could care for someone, that not everyone would leave me because I wasn't enough for them. It would have been all I had. I was abandoned too many times."

"Serenei, I didn't abandon you. I didn't want to leave you-"

"_Uso wa yamete! So tsuiterutte wakatteru no yo! _Everyone I cared about left me behind! My parents, my best friend...even you. I'm not naïve anymore."

Her tone had quieted down slightly, and her sniffles were barely audible. Sasuke couldn't stop myself. He moved forward and pulled her close before she could speak a word. She fought him, she tried to pull away and struck him every chance she got.

But he refused to let her go. Sasuke had waited for this for far too long. To be able to hold Serenei after so many years...

He was broken out of his thoughts when she was jerked away from him and into the arms of another. Kyo's steely eyes hardened on him as Serenei sank into his hold, gripping his shirt tightly. Sasuke found it hard to swallow at the sight of that. Why couldn't he comfort her that way? Why wasn't he the one that she confided to so easily?

Sasuke's fists clenched. He didn't deserve to be that person. Not anymore."

"Uchiha," He looked to Kyo when he called his name, forcing back his jealousy and hatred.

"Can't you see that you've done enough? Leave it alone now. It won't work and you know it. She doesn't need any problems. She's suffered enough."

He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to hear this. He wanted to believe he still had a chance. He wanted to believe that someday, if not soon that later, Serenei would forgive him. That she would give him the chance to be all she had needed him to be.

"I can't give up."

Kyo froze immediately. He turned back form beginning to lead Serenei away, facing the raven once more.

"I would do anything to have her forgive me. I want to be there for her. I wanted to have been there when others left her. To be there to comfort her when our baby..." His fists clenched and he held back tears of anger and frustration. Why had life been so unfair to someone who had done nothing wrong?

"Come on, Serenei." The male gently pushed her forward, looking back at Sasuke once more. "I won't make it easy for you."

Sasuke stilled, lifting his gaze again.

"I've been there for her. I know what's best for Serenei. I refuse to let you come back after so long and try to take her from me now. I'm going to have Serenei, no matter what it takes."

With those words he moved away, leaving the raven in the empty hall of the school.

-M-

It was nearly a week later when Serenei had somewhat lightened up a little more. She wasn't completely there, but she was close.

It was Saturday night and the girls had nothing to do, so they gathered in Serenei's room to talk about trivial things all night.

She quietly braided back Mizuki's bangs as the girl before her allowed Tayuya to paint her nails sky blue, quietly watching her work. Tayuya was the main source of conversation, mostly telling them about all she could think about.

When they became so focused on what they were doing the room was filled with silence.

"Someone will have a baby soon."

Serenei and Tayuya froze. Both looked at Mizuki, who wriggled her painted toes as she looked at the sparkly blue.

"W-what are you talking about?" Serenei asked, the girl looking back at her friend.

"Serenei, someone's pregnant, or going to be. Someone we're close to. It could even be one of us."

Tayuya moved closer, sitting on her knees before them. "How do you know, Mizuki?"

The girl looked down at her sparkly finger nails with a smile. "I had a dream."

Both Serenei and Tayuya shared a look. With Mizuki dreams were important.

It just so happened that MIzuki's dreams tended to come true. When they were kids she dreamt that Kyo would fall out of a tree and break his right arm, and it happened only two days later. She dreamt Kaito would lose his front teeth by running into a door that was opening, and it happened only four hours later. It was rare when she was wrong.

So she had been very upset when she dreamt of sparkly kitties and puppies filling her bedroom when she was nine.

Sometimes she was wrong, but it wasn't often.

"_N-ne_...who was it then?" Tayuya asked, Mizuki shrugging and looking at them with lidded eyes.

"I don't know. There was a baby crying, and then I heard someone say 'I'm here. No more tears, A..."...I can't remember it's name, but she was whispering, so I couldn't tell who's voice it was. But there will be a baby. I refuse to be wrong this time."

The girl puffed out her cheeks determinedly.

Serenei swallowed hard, looking onto her night stand as the door opened to her room. Lady Tsubaki moved inside, giving a soft smile.

"Hi, girls. Is everything okay?" Tayuya and Mizuki responded while Serenei reached over, taking the ultrasound placed there and looking to the woman as she neared.

Tayuya had talked to Lady Tsubaki about the ultrasound picture being found and Serenei's slight withdrawal. She had hovered like a mother bird for the last few days, never giving the girl the chance to be alone and feel sorry for herself. Her input was what had made Serenei convince herself to break out of her shell again.

"Hi, Lady Tsubaki. Finished flirting with Daisuke-_sama_?" The woman stopped before she reddened and moved forward.

"Stop it already. I have more important things that I do. You know that a few of the children left today. They plan on visiting as much as possible, so that means when their parents bring them around you all have to be on your best behavior."

Tayuya was hardly listening as she gazed in the large jar housing numerous lady bugs belonging to Mizuki. "What happened to the chicks that were gonna adopt Serenei?"

"They still plan to adopt, but because they had to travel out of town for the rest of the month, they decided they would come back when they return instead of now."

That left the friends slightly relieved. They hated the thought of being seperated from those they had grown up with.

There was rapid knocking at the door, and then it was pushed open and Daisuke-_sama _himself stepped inside. But the serious expression on his face was no good.

"Lady Tsubaki, we've found something on our doorstep." The woman's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..."

When another liked Daisuke stepped into the room with a bundle in his arms she got her answer. The girls rushed over, looking down at the blanket covered face before Serenei slowly reached over and pulled it off.

Big white eyes stared back at them, curious to the world around them. White hair covered its head, brushing across his fair forehead. Serenei's breath caught.

_It couldn't be possible._

Serenei's fists clenched and she felt tears well her eyes. This baby looked just like the people in her family. Had they left him just like they left her...?

Crying brought her out of her thoughts. The infant had begun crying, his face going red. He looked tired. Before Lady Tsubaki could take him she took him herself, holding him to her chest as she wiped his tears away.

Lady Tsubaki watched the girl with a frown. "W-what happened? You just found him?" Daisuke reached into his pocket, coming away with a folded sheet of paper.

"Just him and this sheet of paper that says his name is Ame-"

"This is the baby!" Mizuki's outburst surprised them all. "Ame was his name! Ame from my dream! I told you there would be a baby!"

It was rare when Mizuki got so heated about something. She had been right about her dream in a way. Tayuya placed her hand on her shoulder, the girl taking in the infants appearance.

"Do you think he's related...to Serenei?" At this the girl holding the cooing infant didn't hesitate to hold him tighter.

"It doesn't matter. They probably thought he wasn't good enough either." Serenei held the boy tighter as he clutched her shirt with his small hand. She ignored their plans to search for the boy's child as she moved to her bed, looking down at the boy as Tayuya and Mizuki joined her.

"_I'm here. No more tears, Ame_." As the boy held her tighter she felt content. She felt like he was supposed to stay with her, however long she could. Another child rejected from her family, he didn't deserve it.

Tayuya passed her the paper Daisuke had once held, the girl taking it in.

_His name is Ame. He is six months old and his birthday is November 27, 20XX._

So they had the same birthday. She smiled down at the boy when he gently tugged her hair. She'd take care of him She'd be all he needed.


End file.
